What's our goal?
by Synea
Summary: Every year the Goers make the Auroch's stay in Luca and uncomfortable one and this year was no exception...
1. The girls

Author's Note: Hey Y'all dis is da author (a.k.a ME! Synea!) I just wanna say dat dis is my first fan-fic, ya? And knowing me, I'll get all obsessed and make many more! (YAY!...BOOYA!) Anywho please gimme reveiws and I'll do my best to log-on and check dem, Okay? I'll accept any critosism. Der maybe some lemons later...I ain't sure? I'll warn you before hand tho...

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy...blah, blah, blah...but if I did, I would kill Lulu off! Dat girl had no right to lure Wakka in wid her big chest! Anywho...ENJOY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Italics) _thoughts

Noise SFX

Duh! Wasn't it obvious?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Wakka!"

"Yeah Cap'in we're all waitin', ya?"

"Are you gonna be in dat bathroom all day?!"

It was the first day of the blitzball tournament and already, there was an argument. It happened every year; the Besaid Aurochs team would fight over something so insignificant, like food, porno spheres and even who got to use the bathroom next?

"Cap'in if you don't hurry...I'll?...I'll? ...I'll piss all over your uniform, ya?!" Datto screamed as he banged on the toilet door.

"You've been in there for over twenty minutes! If you wanna wank so badly, do it in the shower!" Letty called, crossing his legs tighter.

flush Wakka came out from behind the door. A zipped up his pants. "...Sorry, ya?" He moved to the side and looked at all of the men in turn.

"DIE!" Datto screamed as he dove over to his Captain and began to clasp his hands around his throat causing the redhead to fall to the floor; Datto fell on top of him, still strangling. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WAITED TO USE THE BATHROOM! I REALLY NEED TO GO AND..."

"I CALL IT!" Keppa laughed as he locked himself in the cubicle, leaving the other men to scowl.

"NO!" Datto cried, agitated. Wakka started to go into hysterics, Datto looked down to see him fling his head back to the floor.

"What's so funny, eh?" Jassu crossed his arms.

"It's jus' dat...if Datto doesn't go soon, ya? I fear dat wid him being on top of me dat I might get covered in something I don't wanna get covered in, Y'know?" Wakka continued laughing, until Botta began to join in with the amusement to. Datto got up off his Captain and leaned against the bathroom door; leaving Wakka to pick himself up of the floor.

"Well...dis is it, ya?" The redhead sighed. He didn't know why he was so nervous about this particular tournament, having won only one since he joined the team, he couldn't help but feel a little useless. "Guys, the first match is tomorrow. Why don't you use today to look around Luca, eh?"

"Yeah, sure...ONCE FATSO IS DONE WID WIPING HIS ASS!" Jassu tapped the door furiously.

"Who'reya callin' fatso?!" Came Keppa's voice from within the cubicle.

"You! Now hurry up, ya?!" Jassu replied.

"Well I'm gonna go, ya? See ya round..." Wakka turned around and left the Besaid Auroch's personal changing room. He walked past the receptionist and over to dock one; where his archrival Bickson was training, tossing his blitzball into the air and kicking it off a stationed ship. Bickson caught the Auroch out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

_(Why the hell does he bother showing up? He knows we're just going to kick his ass again this yeah? Oh well...suppose I can have a little fun with him before the goers send the Aurochs back to that shit-hole of an island...what can I do this year?)_ Bickson spun his ball on his finger, whilst pondering of a scheme. Ruining the Auroch's stay in Luca during the tournament was something the Goers took pleasure in doing every year.

"I got it!" Bickson giggled to himself like a little girl. "The girls..." He gave a smug look as he whipped out his phone, he put the receiver to his ear and smiled.

"Hey? Who is it?" Came a rather cocky, feminine voice.

"It's me...I need you two to do a job for me...I can pay you for your... ahem 'work'..." Bickson was still smiling smugly.

"Bickson? Aww...babe I ain't heard from you in a long time? What you wantin' the same as last time? I told you it really hurt last time, why again?"

"Nah, I'm not asking for me...it's for a friend, or friends? You know the Besaid Aurochs?"

"Oh yeah? Them? They want us? First timers, eh?"

"Well, I was telling them about how good you two were and they said they wanted a piece so I'm calling for them."

"Well, sure thang! Anythang for one of our best customers? You wanna meet us?"

"Just make sure you and Kimui keep you schedules empty for the next week, Okay?!"

"Ooo...I love it when you sound all angry and aggressive! It makes me wanna..."

"Hey! Save that for them, but thanks for the compliment...Oh and Marii?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Did it really hurt last time?"

"You know it did..."

"Thought so...I'll keep in touch."

"Buh-Bye!"

Bickson put his phone back into his pocket and took in a deep breath only to exhale with a deep laughter, the type of laughter that only an evil genius could make. What was in store for Wakka and the Aurochs was something only known to him, whatever it was, it would certainly make sure the Besaid Aurochs didn't win the tournament this year.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wow! What'll happen next? No, seriously what'll happen next? I ain't a clue, ya? And who're Marii and Kimui? You'll have to keep guessing until I write da next chapter. In da mean time please reveiw my work! For now...Seeya!


	2. Round 'em up

**Author's Note: Hey Y'all! Synea again! (...I know you must be sick 'o' me... sigh ) I still don't know 'bout da lemons? But if you have any suggestions den just e-mail me. Just so you know I totally believe dat Datto and Botta should be together and would make an awesome couple, so...it'll be in da story! O.o By da way I've realised dat in dis story Wakka seems a little depressed, don't worry he'll cheer up soon! I don't wanna have him upset neither! I would also like to clear sumthin' up...when I played FFX I mastered blitzball and played the game from the beginning just to see what happened if you won da tournament? Therefore dat's how they won the cup once before in dis story, anutha thang is 'bout Bickson's fone; I dunno if dey have fones in Spira but for the duration of dis story...they do! Oh and finally porno spheres do exist in Spira! Fink 'bout it? Ders gotta be sumthin' like dat goin' round, Okay? Right... sigh ...here we go, ya?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Final Fantasy...but just you wait! I'll get it! I will I tell you! (Synea starts frothin' at da mouth...)**

**_(Italics) _thoughts **

**noise SFX **

**I shouldn't need to tell you, ya?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Wonder why da guys put up wid me? Am I dat good a Captain? I need something to get it outta my mind...) "What to do when you're bored?" Wakka sighed to himself whilst looking around in the middle Luca. It was packed due to the amount of people arriving for the tournament; everybody from all over Spira arrived to see their favourite teams play. (Not many will be seein' us...who would wanna?) The blitz captain had seem to have lost his faith in blitzball and wondered whether it was the right career path for him?

"Hey! Mister!"

Wakka turned round to see two; bulging, blue eyes stare up at him. They belonged to a little boy with brown hair and an Elastoplasts on his right cheek. He smirked.

"Err...yeah?" Wakka rubbed the back of his head in response.

"You're Cap'in Wakka? Right? Of the Besaid Aurochs?" The kid's eyes grew even bigger, sure that he was addressing the right man.

"Uh-huh, dat's me." Wakka smiled politely.

"Whoa! Cool! H-hey?! Would you sign this...pleeeaaase?" The boy shoved a customised blitzball in to Wakka's hands; it was covered in Besaid Auroch stickers and one autograph from the goalkeeper. Wakka smiled with reassurance.

"Kid, what's you're name, ya?"

"It's Nayte!" The kid jumped, relived that he was going to receive another autograph.

"N...a...y...t...e..." Wakka spelled whilst writing the name, "...Enjoy da tournament...from...W...a...k...k...a...(cap'in of da Besaid Aurochs)" Wakka spun the ball on his index finger before returning it to the little blue-eyed boy.

"YAY!" Nayte jumped, "Thanks! ...You don't know where I could get the other players too, do you?"

"Huh? ...They're around town, but I'll tell them 'bout you, ya?"

"Thanks! You guys are the best!" Nayte zoomed off to find the rest of his idols.

Wakka smiled and rubbed the back of his head again. _(Nice kid...guess I was wrong?)_ And he was, actually he didn't really know how wrong he was, but he had a faint idea. Nayte had a Luca-based accent and it was rare for people from Luca to support other teams other than theirs. The red-headded captain felt touched by the heart-warming sensation surrounding him. "...The best, eh? I can live wid dat?" He grinned wider and shook his head. (_Now what to do for a snack?)_

_**MEANWHILE... **_

"So...they're wanting us to hang out with them during the tournament?"

"That's an odd demand? We've never had anyone want us for more than a day?"

"We must be special?"

"Bickson probably gave us good remarks." Two girls were hanging around the Luca café. One girl was very tall with short brown hair and deep black irises; there was something about her essence and voice, which showed that she wasn't a local in Luca. The other girl was equally as tall, with long red hair and mild green eyes; she seemed to be well known around the streets of Luca and appeared to be more formal than the other girl.

"He wants us to...use them?" Asked the green-eyed girl.

"He said we could do what we want with them? But he said that there are certain 'goals' we must achieve?" Her friend replied.

"Marii? Is this healthy for us to be getting involved with blitzball players during their tournament?"

"Of course! Relax, will ya? It'll be fine...just leave the Cap'in to me." Marii (the brown haired girl) leaned back on her chair and shrugged her shoulder smiling, thinking she was the brains of the plan.

"Well, what do I get?" Kimui (the redhead) challenged, sitting upright.

"Whoever you wanna get? I ain't picky?"

"Oh...trust you not to be picky!"

"HUH?!"

"You say you're not picky and yet you've decided to go for the captain first?"

"Hey! That Wakka's a stud! And Jassu and Letty and Bot-"

"Save it! You're such a slut." Kimui tutted.

"Look whose talking?! We're in this business together, right?" Marii leaned forward in disgust.

"Of course we are! I'm not going to let my prized bitch down." Kimui laughed.

"Damn straight!" Marii clenched her fist in victory.

"Well, I'm ready for some light entertainment...are you?"

"You betcha!"

"Lets go round up some naughty Aurochs..."

"Booya!" Marii pushed herself up from her chair and left the café with her pal by her side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so I've realised dat dis story has short chapters and is goin' rather slow, but don't piss your pants...it'll pick up! I really wanna establish which gal is Kimui and which one is Marii, ya? If you have any Q's den just e-mail me! More reviews please! I enjoy reading dem! Luv ya loads, Synea xXx **

**P.S- Thanx to da guy who sent me my 1st eva review! I felt really pleased wid myself and I hope he...or she...or it...hmm...I hope 'they' send me more.**


	3. Those actin' classes really paid off

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll keep dis short and sweet, ya? Just enjoy da story and have fun!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own FF…don't have to remind me…(sob!)**

_**(thoughts)**_

** SFX **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hmm…like that?"

"No, no, no…you gotta add a bit more of a moaning sound, like this…HMM…you get me?"

"Marii, why are you telling me this?"

"In case these guys are different to the ones we're use to."

"You should know who we're dealing with? You've travelled Spira? Surely you must've been to Besaid?"

"Kimui, if it's one thang I know, it's how to turn on a blitzer! So quit yappin'!"

Kimui sighed. _(You still didn't answer the question, why must you always be in the right…)_

**Ring, ring **

"Huh? My phone?" Marii reached inside her jacket pocket and put her mobile to her ear. "Hey there! Marii representin'!"

Kimui hung her head in dismay. _(Can't you just say hello like a normal person? You talk like a kid?)_

"It's Bickson." Came a manly voice down the phone.

Marii's eyes lit up, "Aww…how ya doin'?"

Bickson: "Now's not the time for that, have you met them yet?"

Marii: "Who? The Aurochs? No…not yet?"

Bickson: "Well hurry up! I want you to meet them now!"

Kimui: "Well, well…aren't we in a hurry?"

Bickson: "You stay out of this!"

Kimui: "You asked for the both of us?!" _(Why can't you just leave Marii alone like a good pervert?!)_

Marii: "Quit it Kimui! You're just jealous!"

Kimui: "Of what?" _(I'm only looking out for you?)_

Bickson: "Of how Marii is wrapped in my obvious charm, and you're not."

Kimui: "Shove it up your arse Bickson! What is your problem? You say the Aurochs are crap and yet you still want to make sure that you beat them? I'd say you aren't that confident, are you worried they're going to win the tournament? Why can't you pick on a better team like the AL Bhed Physces?"

Bickson: "Because Kimui, you can't speak Al Bhed? It would be a bit difficult, no? I'm only looking out for your best interest, babe?"

Kimui: "Yeah right!"

Marii: "She is right though, you keep bragging 'bout how you beat them in every game? What's different now?"

Bickson: "We just do this sorta thing every year…it's tradition! But head for the sphere pool…they're there! I gotta go."

Marii: "Buh-bye!" Marie put her phone back as she looked at Kimui, who seemed to be concerned about something.

"Let's go…" Kimui rushed as she grabbed Marii's arm and dragged her to the stadium.

MEANWHILE… 

"Okay fellas! I wanna see you all doin' laps round da pool, ya?! And if I catch any of you bunkin' off, den you'll be in alotta shit! Now go!" Wakka commanded as all of the Aurochs entered the sphere pool and starting circling around the edge of it. Wakka sat down infront of it and kept watch. He noticed Datto and Botta acting as if they were catching each other, grabbing each other's ankles when they got near enough. _(What the…?)** Screech! ** _Wakka blew a whistle.

"Hey! Cut it out, ya!" He shouted as the two meddlesome men left each other well alone. Wakka leaned back where he sat and rested his arms behind his head. It wasn't long before he nearly drifted off.

"Excuse me?" A young woman stood infront of him looking timid. It was Kimui with Marii standing behind her, undoing her hair so she could let it down, not that it was that long.

"Huh?" Wakka composed himself feeling embarrassed.

"Do you mind if my friend here trains in the pool? …She has a lot of work to do…" Kimui pointed a Marii.

Wakka stood up to see the girl behind; he nodded and smiled. "Sure go ahead…" He looked up at the sphere pool and blew his whistle again,_ ** Screech!** _"Hey fellas! We got another blitzer comin' in! Continue wid dem laps, Okay?!" He turned back round to the girls and smiled again. "If they bother you, I give you permission to whip their asses, ya? And I warn you, Letty is da flirty one…_(and a pervert)_"

"Don't worry." Marii grinned. _(I'm gonna end up whipping their asses anyway…and yours…especially yours.)_

"Okay, lets get to work!" Kimui laughed, enjoying the fact that Marii was actually going to train in a blitz pool. _(This should be amusing…)_ Kimui sat down next to Wakka as Marii entered the pool.

Marii looked around and began to swim around the edge of the pool doing laps with the Aurochs. She waved and smiled, receiving pleasant grins in return from the men. She actually looked convincing and was actually swimming faster than a couple of players.

_(Only Al Bhed swim like that? And since when could Marii blitz? Thinking about it…since when could she swim?)_ Kimui puzzled.

"So…err…who're you and your friend then?" Wakka tried to start conversation. _(It would be nice to have a female player in da team.)_

"My name's Kimui, I'm a fitness trainer and my friend over there is Marii, she hasn't been signed to any teams yet, but is training everyday until someone does." Kimui answered, still starring at her colleague. _(There are still things in this world I've yet to comprehend with and Marii playing Blitzball is one of them.)_

"Well…I'll see how she plays and den you never know…" Wakka smirked watching the girl too. _(Strong swimmer, faster than Botta and Keepa.)_

"Great! You can tell her yourself, she'll be ever so pleased!" _(He's sweet.) _Kimui continued, "Her mission in life was to play for you guys!"

"Really?" _(We even have girl fans?! Dis has gotta be a trick!)_

"Yeah, she goes on about the Auroch's all the time! And don't tell her I said this, but she has quite the hots for you!" Kimui quietened down, but laughing aloud._(I've just done you a favour Marii…actually I kind of was telling the truth…she does have the hots for him…) _

"Really…hmm…" The captain raised an eyebrow. _(I think I wanna get to know dis Marii? Wait why am I thinkin' dis? Jus' say it!) _"Well I think I like the sound of her, ya? Maybe you could introduce me, Kimui?"

Kimui's eye widened at the realisation of how easy enticing Wakka was. "Sure it'll make her very happy!" _(…And you very unlucky…)_

"Booya!" Wakka clenched his fist in victory.

"WAH!" Kimui coughed, "You're like the male version of Marii! She says 'Booya' too and does that action with her fist…it's like you're made for each other or something?" This time Kimui wasn't setting Marie and Wakka up. She literally believed that they could make a good couple as much as she tried to ignore the idea, the facts were there and in her face. _(This is intriguing?)_

"Whoa!" Wakka gasped liking the sound of Marii more and more, "Alright fellas! Dats enough for da day! Come on out now, ya!" Wakka called and waved as he watched the men wish goodbye to Marii, she even got a hug from Letty. _(Well she's popular? Either dat or Letty's being himself?) _Wakka thought to himself, trying to make out the female blitzer's face. "We'll see ya round Kimui and tell Marii I'll look forward to meeting her properly." Wakka smiled again before leaving for the changing rooms with the rest of the team.

"So you met Marii, ya? What's she like?" Wakka wasn't hesitant to ask.

"Man, dat girl is somethin'…she doesn't look like a blitzer, but man…could she do laps…" Jassu was gasping for breath.

"She didn't seem tired at all…" Datto wheezed.

"She was quite intrigued by you though Cap'in?" Keppa chuckled.

"Really! …Err…I mean…Oh? really?" Wakka calmed down.

"Yeah, actually she reminded me of you a bit?" Letty panted. "It was kinda scary, ya?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Wakka hit him over the head. "It's one thing to insult me, but you leave da ladies alone, ya?"

_(You don't stop me makin' fun of Lulu?) _Letty rubbed the back of his head.

MEANWHILE… 

"So…what was he like?"

"I think he wants to father your kids?"

"HUH?!"

"I'm joking!" _(But it wouldn't surprise me?)_

"Well…should we focus on part two of our plan?"

"Yes we should, you do remember what to do, Marii?"

"Uh-huh! By the way…"

"What?"

"Whaddaya think of my blitzin'?" Marii gave a cheeky grin.

"I think Wakka wants to sign you on?" Kimui answered truthfully.

"Wow…it would be a big career change?"

"Wait?! You're actually considering it?!"

"No! Of course not! Where would you be without me?"

"I don't know?" _(Probably a lot better off…)_

"Well, I'm ready for next stage of the plan."

"Just get in the pool and act dead!" Kimui snapped.

"Yes Ma'am!" Marii saluted and reentered the pool and closed her eyes, loosening her body and floating to the top, uncontrollably.

"Now it's my turn to act…ahem!" Kimui coughed as she ran to the Aurochs changing room.

Knock, Knock

"Huh?" Wakka opened the door as Kimui burst through. She looked panic-stricken and flushed.

"PLEASE HELP ME! M-M-MARII WAS TRAINING AND SH-SH-SHE HAD SOME SORT OF ATTACK AND SH-SHES NOT MOVING!"

"Wha!" Wakka panicked. "Where is she?!"

"IN THE POOL STILL! I CAN'T GO IN THERE! I'M TOO SCARED!" _(Who's stupid enough to believe that?)_

"You stay here! Guys, sit her down!" Wakka commanded as he sprinted out of the changing room and down the hall towards the pool.

Marii was floating motionless at the top, her hair flowing in the movement of the water. Wakka entered the pool and swam as fast as he could to reach her.

_(Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead!) _He kept thinking to himself with every stroke. As he finally approached her; he tightly wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her towards the outside of the pool, her hair covered her pale face looking lifeless and weak. As he finally got her out of the pool; Wakka lay her down on the floor and brushed her wet hair from her face. "What do I do?!" He panicked, until he recalled his safety training from blitzball. _(Mouth to mouth?)_ Wakka quickly paced his mouth over hers and began to exhale air into her mouth and to her lungs. Marii tried not to laugh.

_(Dude, that tickles!)_

He put his head to her chest to check for a heartbeat, a strong pulse came from her chest. "Shit! Why aren't you awake?" He cursed as he resumed his position over her mouth.

_(I can't take this anymore…I really need a pee!) _Marii coughed and turned to the side to spit out all the water she had swallowed. Wakka sighed with relief and smiled, pleased with himself. The girl actually looked a lot prettier than he anticipated.

"Hey, you Okay, ya?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder. She put her hand on his and smiled.

"F-fine…ahem…" She coughed, faking being cold.

"Hey you're shaking?" Wakka looked concerned and he had every right to be after saving a drowning girl. He looked around for something to wrap around her, but found nothing. "Here…" He said as he used his arms instead. Marii smiled and snuggled in to him.

_(Oh my god! A hunky blitzer is actually caring for me! BOOYA!)_

"You need to keep warm Marii…do you have any dry clothes with you?" He asked.

"N-no…I forgot…" _(Damn! You don't train underwater and not bring a change of clothes! How retarded am I? …Kimui should've thought of it! Unless she did it on purpose? I bet she did…Bitch!)_

"I'll give you some…" Wakka was still holding her.

"You know my name?" Marii had to ask.

"Yeah, I met Kimui too. She was telling me all 'bout you?"

"All good I hope?" Marii grinned, trying to make her wet hair look decent.

"Well she got me intrigued…and I heard you know 'bout me too?" Wakka had to ask too.

"Huh?" _(Kimui wasn't suppose to say anything 'bout that!) _"Well…what did she say?"

"Said you have da hots for me, ya?" Wakka laughed.

"Oh…it's true…you don't mind, do you? I thought you'd be used to female fans?! Just forget I said anythin'! Aww man…I feel so stupid and-"

Marii was literally panicking, she did actually like Wakka but never thought she would meet him, ever. Wakka stopped her from hyperventilating by trying to calm her down. "Hey! It's Okay, ya? I gotta admit…you're pretty cute yourself and you have a few moves in dat pool…" Wakka seemed to get more timid the more he spoke.

"I-I do? …Well thanks! …You think I'm cute?" Marii showed a pleasant expression. _(This is easier than expected? There mustn't be that much female action on Besaid?)_

Wakka grinned, "…I do…is dat Okay?"

"YES! It makes me…happy!" Marii smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled wildly. _(This is a natural feeling…why ain't I acting? Bickson's gonna kill me! Man, this is odd? Think of Bickson naked…Okay, maybe I can get through this without feelin' bad…speakin' of Bickson, I should ring him and tell him that it's one down…five to go…) _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**So which gal do you like best, huh? Kimui or Marii? I'm just curious? Oh yeah and to dat dude who sent a 2nd review…dat Khimari thang is jus' a coincidence. I only realised when you pointed it out? But I gotta admit, dat's pretty clever of you to make a connection like dat! (And a lil' scary!) Please review dis story as I enjoy da anticipation of getting' one! But seriously, which gal are you most keen on? Tell me! - Ooo…and don't worry Marii and Wakka don't fall in love…dat would probably be really rude of me, but at least I can make dem fuck around a bit first! (Heh, heh!) **

**Dis is Synea! Over and Out! Synea salutes and finishes typing… **

**P.S.- Message for da Kimari/ review/ God Save FF guy- if Khimari was your 2nd fave character, den who was your first? (If it was Lulu den I will be most displeased, however I apologise for all the Lulu hatred I've been distributing in dis story…but you gotta admit SHE'S A BIG TITTED COW WHO HAS NOTHIN' BETTER TO DO THAN TOURMENT WAKKA WITH OVERSIZED NIPPLE TASSELS!) …Pant…Pant… **

**P.S.S.- I'm in such a generous mood dat I'm gonna add a cameo into da mix! (_What's our goal?_ Needs a person to have their 15 mins of fame!) It could be anyone! Da rules are: Has to be a FFX character, Dis character can literally be anybody (Male, Female, Guado, Ronso, Hypello, and e.t.c.) And dis character is sumbody who's had a past 'experience' wid Marii and Kimui. So you guys gotta help me decide! Cause I dunno who to pick? And if you guys say Lulu out of spite, den I will personally come to your houses and do mean things to you! (Hah! That'll show 'em!) May I also add dat I will be askin' my prozzie mates who to use too, so say who you want in da reviews or else my mates will have their sweet revenge on me! (By makin' me put Lulu down…) I promise dat I will use whosever name comes up da most! Dis will be for da next chapter, not dat I know what's gonna happen? Do you? I hope not cause dat means you can predict da future…that scares me…O.o **


	4. Seymour's speech

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So far da poll for da cameo I was on 'bout goes like dis**

_**Seymour (2 votes)**_

_**Rikku (2 votes)**_

_**Yuna (1 vote)**_

_**Khimari (1 vote)**_

**_Biggs and Wedge (3 votes) _Dat's right guys! Biggs and Wedge are in da lead by one vote! Personally, I think dat's a spiffin' idea, ya! (_Spiffin'_ is a good thang.) It's funny, ya! However I was thinkin' more along da lines of Seymour or Auron? (Seymour's my 2nd fave character in FFX, after Wakka and da Aurochs…of course!) Usually in games I like da guys more than da girls. (Most people think dats odd, coz it's suppose to be law or sumthin' dat girls are only suppose to like girls characters…but not me! I usually hate girl characters!) The only female characters I can tolerate are all da girls from DOA (Dead or Alive)! Apart from Helena…Man, I hate her! Oh and Pistol Oyuri from 7 Blades. But dats 'bout it…ARGH! WHY AM I TALKIN' 'BOUT MY SELF! ENJOY DA STORY, YA!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY, OKAY?!**

_**(Thoughts)**_

SFX 

…**Duh?**

Jassu: "So…she jus' had an attack, ya?"

Kimui: "Yeah…she looked as if she was choking and blacked out…**_Sniff_**"

Keppa: "Are you Okay?"

Kimui: "I'm fine…"

Datto: "You should get some rest, or a shower or sumthin'?"

Kimui: "Thank you…"

Letty: "We'll leave da room, you can get a shower now." _(Unless you want me to stay? I could help you wash?)_

Kimui: "Are you sure? I don't want to impose or anything?!"

Botta: "It's fine, come on guys, ya?"

All five men left the room, leaving the girl to undress and run her shower. Kimui sighed and began to step under the showerhead. _(I hope Marii's doing her job? Knowing her she's probably doing him by now… They seem friendly? Why does Bickson hate the Aurochs so? It seems a little harsh to just ruin their tournament every year for no good reason? I need to have a word with Bickson…that's if I don't knee him in the balls first!) _Kimui smirked as she rubbed shampoo into her hair. She never liked Bickson, and Marii's infatuation with him wasn't something she was pleased to know about. _(That girl…she has a lot of potential? But why is she wasting it on this job…she could be in a blitzball team if she worked hard enough? Which brings me to the question; 'how did she end up in this job?' where did Marii come from? She's never said? I suppose I don't need to know? I probably shouldn't use the shower for too long. The Aurochs are starting the tournament tomorrow…what were Bickson's goals again? Marii probably remembers them?) _Kimui stepped out of the shower to hear murmurings from out of her door. She listened closely whilst wrapping her self with a towel.

Letty: "So…which ones your favourite?"

Keppa: "Excuse me?"

Letty: "Outta da two gals? C'mon we've met dem both, ya? Which one do you prefer?"

Jassu: "Which one do we prefer like wise, or, which one do we prefer shag wise?"

Letty: "Da second one! Which one would you do, if both offered?"

Jassu: "Dunno…probably Kimui…"

Letty: "Why?"

Jassu: "Marii didn't get tired in dat pool after all those laps, imagine her in bed? I couldn't compete wid dat, ya! But, Kimui's prettier in my opinion."

Letty: "What 'bout you Botta?"

Botta: "Err…neither?" He looked at Datto.

Letty: "Huh?"

Datto: "Yeah me too." Datto looked back a Botta and grinned.

Letty: "Fine…What 'bout you Keppa?"

Keppa: "If both offered?"

Letty nodded.

Keppa: "Then I'd have both…if they both were puttin' out?"

Letty: "Heh, heh…you sly dog…"

Botta: "What 'bout you, eh?"

Letty: "Me? I'd say Marii."

Datto: "And why?"

Letty: "Like what Jas, said before, imagine her in bed? Dat gals got endless energy!" Letty clicked his fingers in exaggeration.

Kimui, on the other side of the door, laughed and smiled. _(Prettier? Aww…that's sweet…That's Jassu, Letty and Keppa sorted out…but Datto and Botta…hmm…?)_

**MEANWHILE…**

(Man…how long have I been huggin' this guy for? It's gonna be weird to jus' stop now? Maybe I'll jus' pretend to go to sleep? Yeah! That's it! Night, night Marii! Wakka'll never know! Heh, heh!)

"Marii? We should dry you up, ya? Marii?" Wakka moved her back to see her asleep. (How cute?) He thought, as he lifted her up and decided to take her the inn where all the blitzball players stay during the tournament. Bickson was standing in the hall, picking up his phone about to ring Marii until he caught her out of the corner of his eye being carried by Wakka. (What the hell happened to her?)

"Hey." Wakka nodded, "You couldn't help me, ya? I need to use da door, but as you can kinda see, my hands are full, could you get da door, ya?"

"Whose the girl?" Bickson acted trying to open the door with Wakka's keys, not realising that he was actually helping his enemy. He was too obsessed with his own plan.

"Dis is Marii, she blacked out in da sphere pool and fell asleep so I decided to give her somewhere to rest tonight, ya?"

"You sure you're not gonna do anything else with her?" Bickson raised his eyebrows. (Why is she wet? What's she been up to? Oh yeah, the blitz pool…)

"What's dat suppose to mean?" Wakka looked bemused.

"Nothing!" Bickson gave a taunting smirk as he opened the door and held it open for Wakka to get through. "Good luck in the game tomorrow."

"Since when did you ever wish luck to us?" Wakka said placing Marii down.

"There's a first time for everything, Wakka." Said Bickson as he shut the door and left Wakka alone in the room with the girl.

"Man…what's up wid him, eh?" Wakka paced across the room speaking as if Marii was awake and in actual fact Marii had truly fallen asleep. Wakka stared at her and wondered what to do. (I gotta game tomorrow? I can't leave Marii here…can I? But I wanna know if she's okay after da incident? I wanna know if we can date some time? And what happened to Kimui?) The captain had too many questions, to fully concentrate on his game. He starred at her again and decided to put a blanket over her, realising that he had lien her on the bed. (Guess I'll sleep on da couch?) He smiled at his good deed and stretched himself over the sofa and caught some shut-eye.

(Man…dis is uncomfortable, ya? …I wonder if…nah, I couldn't? Maybes she won't mind?) Wakka couldn't sleep after fifteen minutes of sleeping on the couch he had never realised how uncomfy it was. No matter how many times he tossed and turned he couldn't find a relaxing position. He starred across the room at the girl sleeping in the bed and dragged his feet over to it. He sat down next to her trying not to disturb her, he stretched and yawned until he stooped down and rested next to her and it wasn't soon until he drifted off into slumber.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Hey…where's Marii?" Kimui stretched out as she came into the hall to see the Aurochs leaning against the wall.

"We checked the pool, I think cap'in took her to da inn, ya?" Said Letty, pointing to the inn sign.

"Oh…" Kimui sighed, realising she had been to that inn before. (Where all the blitzers stay? That means she's with Wakka? Right? Oh no…BICKSON!) "Can we go?!"

"Huh? …Sure…we were gonna ask if you wanna go anyways…" Yawed Jassu; leading the team to their accommodation.

Kimui passed through the halls with the team, looking at all the door numbers with all the names of the teams and players on them.

"There it is, Wakka's room… do you think Marii's in there?" Kimui wondered.

"Yeah, but…" Keppa put his ear to the door and smiled, "Yeah…thought so…"

"What?" Kimui felt uneasy.

"All I can hear is Cap'in's snorin', ya." He replied. "We can't disturb dem…come on, you can stay wid us for da night."

The Aurochs had two rooms, each with three beds; Datto and Botta in one room and Jassu, Letty and Keppa in another.

"You stay in our room, ya? We got a spare bed." Said Datto. (Or a spare two if you know what I mean…) He smirked at Botta, who seemed to know what he was thinking. (Guess, there's no sharing tonight?) He thought. The team wished each other a good night's rest and entered their rooms. Kimui clambered into her bed and dozed, as did the other Aurochs. (She may well be in this inn and Wakka may well be asleep, but that still doesn't prove to me that she's safe and not with Bickson…) Kimui finally fell to slumber.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

"…Huh? …Wha?"

**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

Marii stirred and rubbed her eyes. "What the…MUTHA FUCKA!" She shot up to see Wakka lying next to her. (Where am I?! Why am I in a bed with Wakka?! Did I fall asleep?! Man, that's rare…) Marii was too jumpy to calm down and take it all in.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

"WAH! …oh shit…" Marii tried to settle. She got up and walked cautiously over to the door and spied through the peephole, to see a man standing in only grey jogging pants, with red hair. "B-Bickson?"

"Open up, bitch!"

"Shit?!" Marii sorted her hair and opened the door.

"Took you long enough?!" Bickson huffed.

"Hey! I was asleep, Y'know?"

"Really?" Bickson raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the pissed-off tone?!" Marii crossed her arms.

"Have you done anything with them yet?" Bickson didn't like to be contradicted.

"Well…err…you see…erm…no…heh, heh?" Marii shrugged her shoulders in failure, knowing she was about to get a telling off.

"What?! Why?! Where's that girl?! The annoying one?! … Kimui?!"

"I dunno…with the Aurochs…probably?" (Kimui ain't annoyin'?!)

"Oh! I could hit you so hard!" Bickson raised his hand as Marii flinched. "Their first game is tomorrow! You need to get something done by then!" He calmed down and lowered his hand to his her shoulder. "You got that?"

"What're we gotta do?" Marii ignored his temper.

"Well…break them…"

"HUH?!"

"Break their bones! Give them strains and aches and pains all over! And add some emotional hurt in their just for fun! Make them miss a match if possible!"

"You really don't like them…do you?" Marii went to hug him.

"I hate them…they're all weak and pathetic…especially Wakka…save the worst for him!" Bickson clenched his fists, but took in Marii's hug.

"You want us to do one of those things by the match tomorrow?"

"Nah…just get warmed up or something? You and Kimui have a lot of work ahead of yourselves."

"A snuggle for good luck? Maybe a little practise?" Marii looked up to him and smirked.

"One kiss…for luck…not that you'll need it…" He smirked back, as the two of them wished each other their 'luck'.

**IN THE MORNING…**

"Come on…get up!" Botta nudged Kimui.

"What!" Kimui snapped, not keen on being disturbed.

"We've gotta a game today, ya? And we didn't want to leave you without letting you know dat Marii was in Cap'in's room all night."

"How did you know th-"

"ALRIGHT FELLAS! LETS GO, YA!" Wakka seemed perky, he strolled into the room like a man of the world. "Hurry up, eh?! We gotta get through Seymour's speech before we kick some Kilika ass!" He smiled.

"Is that who you are playing?" Kimui yawed.

"You betcha! Now Datto. Botta. Hurry up!" He turned and left the room.

(Well…somebody got laid last night…) Coincidently all three people in the room thought the same thing.

"We'll see you round, look after the room!" Said Datto as he and Botta followed their leader.

There was a silence in the room with only Kimui in until a familiar face entered. "Hey there, babe! Whaddaya up to?" Kimui looked over to see Marii with her hands behind her head. "Booya!" She winked.

"YOU! I COULD KILL YOU!" Kimui leapt out of bed and advanced over to Marii.

"What's the hurry?!" Marii laughed before, Kimui began to throttle her.

"YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH BICKSON! YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING!"

"B-But…I have good news!" Marii tried to get her words out.

"What now? You're pregnant? You are aren't you?!" (You're so careless!)

"Err…no…but close! I did see Bickson last night!"

"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS?!" Kimui was ready to strangle her again. (The man is a dickhead! What do you see in him!?)

"He told me what we gotta do."

"Which is?!"

"We've gotta strain a few groins, miss a few matches…somethin' 'bout emotional hurt?"

"You mean we've got to use them?"

"Bingo."

"Fine…I can deal with that…but, promise me one thing?" Kimui began to get ready.

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't see Bickson again…not without me?"

"Huh? Why?" (What's with the mother-like protectiveness?)

"Just promise!" (Just promise me and keep it!)

"Fine. Fine. Whatever." (No one can keep promises, Kimui!)

"Oh and Marii…why was Wakka really, err, happy?"

Marii grinned and began to laugh, "Well…he doesn't exactly know it, but…I kinda had fun with him…a lil'. He's a heavy sleeper and might I add he has a massive-

"Okay! Stop talking! You mean to say, you sucked him off in his sleep?"

"Booya!" She grinned more.

"…That's so you!" Kimui sighed as she left the room.

"Well, Y'know me! Gotta get a start on our new project!" Marii chased after her. "Where're we goin'?"

"We, my friend, are attending Seymour's speech." Kimui answered without looking back.

"Huh? Why? I don't like Seymour! You know that, I never 'attend' his speeches." Marii mocked Kimui's use of words.

"Yes, but if we have a job to do…"

"…It's best to get it done proper…" Marii finished the sentence, yawning; it was something Kimui usually said to make Marii more enthusiastic.

(Atleast I'll see Bickson up there…and Wakka…and Seymour…man, I don't like Guado!) Marii groaned to herself. No one really knew why she had distaste for Guado and in Kimui's opinion; it was best not to know.

**SYNEA'S NOTE: Right now, I'm havin' a big obsession wid da Battle Royale anime so I dunno how long it'll be until I return to writin' more. (Man, how I love Shinji Mimura!!! I've only got up to vol-6 so I dunno if he dies? …I hope not…nobody tell me! I've already gotta dumb-ass cousin telling me what happens to Kazuo Kiriyama and I ain't havin' it! I don't wanna know! O.o)**

**Keep reveiwin'! Happy New Year!!! (Even though it's a bit late…heh, heh!) **

**One week later**

**SYNEA'S NOTE: Tis a saaaaaaaad day in da house of Synea, I jus' bought and read vol-7 of _Battle Royale_ only to find dat…MIMURA IS DEAD!!! But did dat man go down widout a fight? HE MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT! And what a fight it was, ya?! I did not know dat it was possible to stick your guts back into your body via duck-tape?! Okay, movin' on… so now it's gonna be Seymour's speech and da cameo winner is…yeah, you're right, it is Biggs and Wedge, ya? Due to deducted vote…(_cough_ …Rikku!) Hope you enjoy all da crap I've wrote so far and what's gonna come. (�.�) …Uh…huh?**

**Love Y'all, Da mistress of all Booya's…SYNEA xXx**

Botta: "Man, how late are we, ya?"

Datto: "I dunno…let's jus' get to da blitz arena!"

Jassu: "We could be on time had someone not spent 20 minutes tryin' to score wid an Al Bhed chick!"

Letty: "I told you! I was jus' makin' conversation, ya!"

Keppa: "Conversation? Is dat what you call it? Letty, da girl don't speak spirian!"

Letty: "You wanna piece 'O' me?!"

Wakka: "Hey! Hey! Hey! Will you jus' shut da fuck up! We gotta 'nutha 10 minutes till da speech! Now hurry!" The group ran up to the stairs that lead to the Blitz arena in the centre of Luca.

"That them?"

"Yeah…"

"The ones with the prosti- …those two girls?"

"Yeah…"

"So we gonna warn them?"

"Yeah…"

"Yo! **_Whistle… _**Yo Aurochs!"

The team headed up to see two security guards, one whistling and waving and the other leaning against the wall looking loosened up.

Wakka: "Yeah?"

Biggs: "The names Biggs, this is Wedge."

Wedge: "Yo…"

Biggs: "We noticed that you know Marii and Kimui? How long?"

Keppa: "Well, err…we met dem 'bout yesterday, ya?"

Biggs: "I see…you, err…know them well? Like, their jobs?"

Wakka: "Sure, Marii's a blitzer and Kimui's her trainer, ya?"

Wedge: "Heh…"

Jassu: "What's so funny?"

Biggs: "Just…watch who you trust…you got that?"

Wakka: "Hey, dis got somethin' to do wid Marii?"

Jassu: "Or Kimui?"

Biggs: "Well, we, err…"

Wedge: "You'll be late for your speech…" He smiled cruelly.

Wakka: "Shit, come on fellas!" The team rushed past the two security guards and headed to the balcony where the other competing teams were waiting with the Grand Maestor Seymour.

_(How late do you have to be? I now have to cut three lines off my speech!)_ The Guado thought.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Marii, how the hell did you manage to get us in here? Do you know how hard it is to get into the Blitz arena, during a tournament?! Virtually impossible?!"

"Well, blow the right security guard and you're half way there…"

"You said you needed the bathroom?!" _(Trust you!)_

"Oh come on! You should know by now babe that when I say I'm gonna go somewhere, I probably mean somewhere else."

Kimui glared at her poorly.

"What!? I got us in didn't I?! Come on, the Guado's gonna start singin' or whatever he does!" Marii dragged Kimui into the crowd where they were all waiting for the Grand Maestor.

"Marii! Don't speak ill of the Grand Maestor! What are you? Al Bhed or something?!" Kimui separated herself.

"Ah…there he is…" Marii pointed to the Guado man heading towards the podium. "Wakka's there too…and Bickson…"

"Oh, give it a rest!" Kimui snapped. Everybody did the prayer to Yeavon apart from the odd couple of Al Bhed in the crowd. "Marii, you aren't doing it properly!" _(You are a disgrace!)_

"Whatever…" _(Maybe I don't wanna pray to a Guado bastard!)_

The Maestor spoke, "People of Spira, we are here to support our teams in the hope that our favourite will win."

Marii: "Well duh…"

Kimui: "Shut up!"

Seymour: "There are Al Bhed supporters…"

Al Bhed: "WOOHOO!"

Seymour: "Guado supporters…"

Guado: "YEAH!!"

Seymour: "And of course not forgetting the Luca Goer's fans…"

Fans: "YAY!"

Marii: "BICKSON!"

Kimui: "Hey what if Wakka sees you chanting for Bickson, hmm?"

Marii: "Err…well…WAKKA!" _(But what if Bickson sees me chanting Wakka's name?)_

Seymour: "Whichever team you are supporting, let us all wish them the very best of luck! Let the games begin!"

**_CHEERS!_**

Bickson: "Guess you think you have a chance of beating us then, huh?"

Wakka: "We'll jus' see when we wipe dat smug smile off your face at da finals!"

Bickson: "I'll believe it when I see it!" _(Wakka's going to regret the day he fucks around with the Goers!)_

Wakka: "Let da games begin!" _(Bickson's gonna regret da day he fucks 'round wid da Aurochs!)_

_**STILL CHEERING!**_

Marii: "Hey, look! Wakka and Bickson are speakin' to each other!"

Kimui: "Wonder what they're saying?"

Marii: "Booya!"

Kimui: "Lets just get ready for the first match, Besaid Aurochs versus Kilika Beasts." _(This should be interesting?)_

Marii: "Hee, hee, double Booya!" (The funs jus' begun! Yeah! Gonna get me some fun!)

**Man, dat was a long one…(da chapter I mean?! You rude thang! ) …phew! Hope you liked it! I really wanna get da next Battle Royale book now, turns out da next one is 'bout my fave female character, Misuko Souma (da slutty one) and she might die in dat one…so who will I have left to support? Shall I be good and support Shuuya Nanahara…or…be naughty and support Kazuo Kiriyama (Even though he killed Mimura! Bastard!) But you gotta admit, da man is sooooooo cooooooool, ya?!**

**Luv Y'all!**

**Synea xXx**


	5. What's an Auroch anyways?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yo Y'all, dis is da one, da only Synea, ya! I'm in some sorta kinky mood today and, well…I…err…(Synea stops to fink) …I have no more to add on to dat subject…but, all I can say is dat my back well and truly hurts, I fink it's tension…I need a massage, ya?

Oh and I'm sorry for not givin' da Ronso a mention in Seymour's speech…I forgot? Soz to any Ronso fans!

Oh well, on wid da show, ya! '.'

The two teams entered the Sphere pool and awaited the Blitz-off. Cheers roared throughout the stadium.

"Hmm…?" Marii stood looking mildly troubled, staring through her binoculars gazing down at the pool.

"What is it?" Kimui queried, sanding next to her.

"What's an 'Auroch' anyways?" Marii removed her goggles.

"What are you talking about?" Kimui sighed. _(Why ask such foolish questions?)_

"Well, you got your Luca Goers, Ronso Fangs, Kilika Beasts, Guado Glories and the Al Bhed Psyches. They all make some sense but…what's an 'Auroch'?"

"What is a 'Psyche'?"

"Y' know… 'PSYCHE!'" Marii hit Kimui over the head. "It's when you trick somebody…you call them a 'psyche'!"

"Ow! I don't think that's the image the Al Bhed are going for?" _(You…child…)_

"Hey looky! Hot dogs! Yo! Over here hot dog dude!" Marii waved her Binoculars in the air at the man.

_(Trust you to change the subject to something so trivial…like hot dogs?) _Kimui spared the thought. _(You always manage to get me thinking about un-important things like, what an 'Auroch' is or what it must be like to have Guado fingers?)_

"You want one, huh?" Marii turned around to ask after her friend.

_(Then again, you always make up for it somehow?) _Kimui smiled, "Yes please."

Commentator: "Alright folks, here it is! The very first match of the Blitzball tournament! Kilika Beasts-"

Fans: "Yeah!"

Commentator: "AND THE BESAID AUROCHS!"

Fans: "WOOOOO!"

Marii: "BOOYA!"

Kimui: "Please try to control yourself…"

Marii: " Please try to have some fun!"

Kimui: "Hmph!"

Commentator: "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

Commentator, crowd, Marii and Kimui: "BLITZ OFF!"

The blitzball came in to the pool and shot up between the two mid-fielders. Wakka snatched it and sped for the opposition's goal post.

"Go Wakka! Go!" Marii was doing some form of over-the-top cheerleading.

_(The games only been on for ten seconds and you're already cheerleading?)_ Kimui laughed to herself.

"WAKKA OF THE BESAID AUROCHS HAS THE BALL! LOOKS LIKE HE'S STORMING AHEAD, FOLKS! UH-OH, HERE COMES THE BEAST'S DEFENSE! Oooo A KICK TO THE HEAD KNOCKS THE BALL RIGHT OUT OF WAKKA'S HANDS! HE'LL FEEL THAT ONE IN THE MORNING!" The commentator…err…commentated?

"What! Are you kiddin' me!" Marii groaned.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kimui was in hysterics.

"Huh?"

"I've never seen you at a Blitzball match before…HA! HA! HA!"

"What're you- HEY HE WAS OUTTA LINE TO WHACK LETTY!" Marii panicked, her binoculars never left her eyes, during the game.

A couple of minutes passed until the first goal was scored.

"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" The commentator bellowed. "A STUNNING GOAL FROM DATTO!"

"He did it!" Kimui sounded surprised.

"UNBE-FUCKIN'-LEIVABLE! BOOYA!" Marii jumped in rejoice.

"The lil' gay shit did it!" Bickson murmured as he was just passing through the crowd.

"GAY!" Some female fans glanced at each other, uneasily.

"HALF-TIME!" The commentator called as the buzzer went. "THE FIST HALF ENDS WITH THE AUROCHS IN THE LEAD 1-0!"

"Kick-ass!" Marii jumped as she started to head down the stairs and toward the changing rooms.

"Where in Spira are you going?" Kimui stayed sitting in her seat.

"S' half-time, gonna go and get warmed up for the second half."

"What do you mean?"

"Jus' stay there, Okay?" Marii left Kimui confused and reached the Auroch's room.

_Knock Knock_

"Yo, get da door." Came a muffled voice.

"Hey there!" Marii entered looking timid.

"Yo!" Replied some confident Aurochs.

"Saw you out there, you all rock! So do want me to leave you to prepare for the next half or can I have a word with Wakka a minute?" Marii wondered until a big burst came from within the room.

"Yeah! Sure! I got time! Let's go!" Wakka made himself known, inside the group. He led her outside and shut the door after him.

"Listen, I jus' wanted to say thanks for…well…everything?"

"Huh? No! No, it was nothin', ya?" Wakka felt embarrassed.

"Wha! No way, dude! You saved my life! And I gotta train with you guys! And you let me stay in your room, you…thanks, Okay?" Marii tried to reassure. _(Goddamn actin' lessons!)_ She thought.

"Well, anythin' to help, ya?"

"Yeah…and I hope that what we said to each other, back then before I fell asleep, I hope we see each other more…Wakka?"

"Well…like I said…anything to help, ya?" Wakka suddenly became very cocky and flirtatious, something that brown haired girl could easily spot.

"No…I should be helpin' you, Y'know…anythang?" She walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "You jus' make sure you keep in touch durin' the tournament, you hear me?" _(In touch…)_

"Dat I do…wait for me after da game, ya? Wanna get to know you, eh?" Wakka showed his own version of flirtatious respond.

"Look forward to it…big boy…" _(Big boy? Who says that? Marii, you suck!) _Marii cringed at her own words. _(Cheesy…)_

"Heh, heh…" Wakka laughed.

_(Shit! He's laughin' at me! It was the Big boy word wasn't it!) _"What you laughin' at?"

"Big boy? …I like dat, ya? Ain't ever got called dat before? Need a name for you now?"

"Well, the BIG part still remains to be seen, Y' get me?" Marii backed him into a corner before turning around and walking away. "See you after the match." She left the corridor and walked back to the stadium seats. Wakka stayed leaning against the wall and smirked to himself.

_(Man, dis is da most fun I've ever had at a tournament…ain't even ran into Bickson yet? But, she…she…hot damn…I gotta have a cold shower…) _He re-entered his changing room to some anxious men. "Huh? What were ya doin, eh? Leanin' against da door like dat!" Wakka burst.

"So…you gonna do her, eh?" Letty celebrated.

"Is your dick da only thing you think wid, eh? Can't you see dat Cap'in's gonna go on a date wid a lady-friend!" Datto whacked Letty over the head.

"Hey! Dat's already happened today, ya!" Letty cursed. "You ain't answered da question, Cap'in?"

The team all sighed in dismay. _(You jus' don't get do you!)_ Jassu rubbed his temple in annoyance.

Letty continued, "Cap'in? You gonna fuck Marii?"

"You betcha ass I am!" Marii flicked her hair past her shoulder, "Booya!"

"That must have been the quickest flirt exchange I've ever encountered? And Wakka really bought it?" Kimui was dazed.

"Hey the man must've gotta semi atleast?" Marii laughed.

"That wasn't what I meant…" Kimui sighed. _(Bloody over-reactive libido!)_

"Won't Bickson be proud!"

"B-Bickson! Is he all you think about! Get a grip! He's using you, Marii! Think about it!"

"Nuh-uh! If that was the case…, which it ain't,…he wouldn't have visited me last night and he wouldn't of kissed me! You're soooooo jealous Kimui!"

"YOU-ME! JEALOUS! GIVE ME ONE MINUTE ALONE IN A ROOM WITH HIM! I'LL SHOWYOU HOW JEALOUS I AM!"

"You see, you wouldn't have got angry at me if you weren't jealous of me?" Marii sat back down in her chair and shrugged her shoulders.

_(I'll kill you…stay calm, Kimui…she's an adolescent…and an idiot adolescent at that…)_

"ALL RIGHT FOLKS! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! THE PLAYERS ARE NOW ENTERING THE POOL! CAN THE KILIKA BEASTS PICK UP FROM A 1-0 LOSS?"

"Alright! Match time!" Marii sat back down in her chair.

"…Hmph!" Kimui sat back too.

"THE PLAYERS TAKE THEIR POSITIONS! BLITZOFF!"

"Yo, is Jassu signalling to us?" Marii squinted into her binoculars.

"Hmm…I think he is?" Kimui leaned forward to see a rather coy Jassu in pool, waving.

"Well, well, well…aren't we popular?" Marii smirked.

"He's probably doing it for show, at some die-hard fans or something…" Kimui sighed.

"You sure?" Marii and Kimui looked at each other bemused.

"UH-OH…LOOKS LIKE ON OF THE AUROCHS HAS HIS EYE OFF THE GAME? HE'S SEEMS TO BE ENTERTAINING SOME GIRLS, RATHER THAN THE CROWD? WILL THIS DISTRACTION AFFECT HIS GAME PLAY?" A huge picture of Marii and Kimui came up of the sphere-screen.

"Oh no…" Kimui hung her head in embarrassment. _(What an idiot!)_

"Oh yeah! I always wanted to be on the screen! Booya, baby!" Marii posed further. _(What a genius!)_

"THE BALL COMES TOWARD JASSU, IS HE CONCENTRATING? CAPTAIN WAKKA SEEMS TO BE BRINGING HIM BACK TO REALITY? THE KILIKA CAPTAIN SHOOTS…"

"Shit, I can't look!" Marii flinched.

"It's only a blitz game?" Kimui replied, as Marii hid behind her. _(I didn't know you took these matches so seriously?)_

"IS THIS GONNA BE AN EQUALISER FOR THE BEASTS!…NOOOOOO! A GREAT CATCH BY KEPPA!"

"Is it a goal!" Marii still hid behind her friend.

"No, they're safe." Kimui answered nudging the coward off her shoulder.

BEEEEEEEEEP!

"TIME! THE AUROCHS WIN 1-0 WHICH MEANS THEY GO ON TO THE NEXT GAME IN THE TOURNAMENT! THE BEASTS NOW GO BACK TO WHERE THEY CAME FROM! SORRY KILIKA FANS!"

"Safe!" Marii clapped.

"I didn't realise they were that good? The Goers always implied that they were awful?" Kimui looked dazed.

"Since when did you ever listen to the Goers?" Marii giggled.

"I…don't, Okay…you won that one." Kimui sighed in defeat.

"Damn straight!"

"Hmph…" _(You always succeed when you have a point to prove, and you don't care what the other party think!)_

"But, I do know what you mean. Bickson and the Goers always have their laugh when it comes to them?" Marii stared down at the pool.

"Hrm…" _(But… you always sympathise with opposing party in the end…)_

"C'mon…I gotta feelin' we'll be invited to the celebration party! Booze! Smokes! Guys! SEX!" without warning the brown-haired girl grabbed the other person's arm and dragged her out of the arena.

Yo, so dis da end of da chapter, ya? I can't tell you when I'll write more…

To tell the truth, I've been ill for quite a while (and I'm sorry if I've worried anyone! I do have a good immune system…jus' not at da moment? Heh, heh!) I'm gonna go to da Dr's soon, it to get checked out, you never know…he might be sexy! Then again, it might be a woman? Oh, well…beggars can't be choosers, ya?

I also gotta get da 9th, 10th and 11th _Battle Royale_ books dis weekend, ya? So maybe they'll perk me up! Doubt it…what wid Mimura dead an' all…_(a tear trickles down Synea's cheek)_

Til' next time!

Your kinky bitch!

Synea xXx


	6. BigBoyBooya

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yo, dis is Synea! (BOOYA!) I wanna assure my friends dat I did go to da Doc, (And yes, it was a woman…o.O) turns out I gotta thang called 'tension headaches'? If anybuddy knows what da hell dey are den please explain to me, ya! They've got sumin' to do with my back and neck, but dats all I know? I GOT PILLS! BOOYA! Well, not really…dey ain't dat special…but, they're PINK! WOOHOO! I love pink!**

**But the 6th …is it 6th?…maybe it's da 5th?…no, no, it is 6th…da 6th chapter of _'What's our goal'_ is on da way! (Dis is da part where you fling your arms in da air wid joy! YAAAAAAY!) Have a spiffin' read, ya!**

"Y-You sure w-we aren't imposing?" Kimui stuttered as her friend refused to stop dragging her.

"Nah…'course not! Wakka said that we should wait for him after the match and here we are!" Marii retaliated.

"Wakka said YOU should wait for him after the game, not me!"

"But, where would that leave you?"

"Away from you!" _(And out of danger!)_

"You're jus' sayin' that." _(Admit it! It's fun to be around me!)_

"Am I?"

"Hey, atleast this way you getta shot at Jas." _(He seems cute!)_

"Jas? You've barely known the man for 10 minutes and already you are referring to nick-names?" _(You've known me for a while and I don't have a nickname?)_

"Hey, it's cute!"

"Ha, what's Wakka's nick-name then?"

"…Big-boy…apparently?" Marii cringed.

Kimui clasped her hands over her own mouth, her cheeks puffed up and her face turned red, her chest jolted and "Hmm…hmm…" sounds came from her mouth.

"Yo, Kimui, are you Okay?" _(You've gone all red?)_

"Hmm…hmm…HA, HA, HA!"

"Wha?"

"BIG-BOY! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" _(Big-boy! That's a classic!)_

"Oh-hardy-fuckin'-hah! Yeah, he responds to the name Big-boy! Y' happy now!" _(Y' should listen to my nick-name for you, Kimui!)_

Kimui took in deep breaths and began to calm down, "Ahem…I apologise, I don't know what came over me?" _(Big-boy…HA, HA…HA…keep it together, Kimui!) _

The girls approached the changing room door and turned to each other. Marii stuck her thumb down and winked, whilst Kimui nodded and brushed her hair back. Marii knocked on the door and adjusted her clothes, making sure as much cleavage as possible was visible. "First appearances an' all that." She winked. _(Gotta have a lil' presence, Y'know?)_

"Just make sure one doesn't pop out along the way." Kimui nudged her. _(It wouldn't be the first time…)_ The redhead shuddered.

Before Marii could come-up with a get-back on Kimui; the door opened. "Hey, where you been, eh?" It was Wakka.

"Well, we had to make our way through the crowd and such, WAH!" Marii pushed Kimui out of the way.

"Yo, guys, whatcha doin'?" Marii stepped over Kimui, who growled as she got up onto her feet.

Wakka: "Nothin' much, jus' celebratin' da fact dat WE WON OUR FIRST MATCH, RIGHT FELLAS!"

Aurochs: "YEAH! WOOHOO!"

Marii: "Well ain't that cute, eh Kimui?"

Kimui: "…Adorable…" Kimui said bluntly.

Marii: "Ignore her, she's PMS-ing or sumin'"

Kimui: "Excuse me! I'm not!" _(What a great way to get me into their good books, fool!)_

Jassu: "Heh, heh…. ahem." Jassu and Kimui exchanged a glance.

Datto: "Cap'in says you two are gonna join us wid da celebratin', ya?"

Letty: "Some more than others, eh?" Letty nudged Wakka, only to receive a punch in the face.

Keppa: "Letty WON'T be joinin' us!" _(Not if he has any sense.)_

Letty: "Wha!" He rubbed his nose in pain.

Marii: "Aww…that's a shame, right Kimui?"

Kimui: "Oh, yes…a real shame."

Letty: "Dey're lyin', ya! Of course I'm gonna be dere!"

Marii Kimui: "Yay!" Both girls went up to hug him at the same time.

Letty: "Whoa! Hey!" _(Somebody please take a photo! PLEASE!)_

Wakka: "Hmph…take it while you can, Letty." _(You lucky fucker!)_

Marii walked over to Wakka and smiled. "You know you'll get much better." She mouthed to him.

"EH! Ahem…heh, heh." He coughed back and nodded subtly, "Err…fellas we gotta shower before we grace these lovely ladies wid our presence, ya? Everybody in!"

"Cap'in!" They all soluted.

"That's a bit weird don'tcha think?" Marii murmured to Kimui.

Kimui stood with her arms folded, "Very disturbing?" _(Is Wakka all their fathers or something?)_ "We'll go!" Kimui was quick to leave.

"Sure, jus' wait near by, ya?" Wakka stuck-up his thumb.

"Come on Marii." Kimui pulled her friend who was staring at the showers, dazed and drooling at the mouth. _(Oh my God!) _Kimui sighed, "Marii…Marii…MARII!" Kimui kept snapping her fingers infront of the mesmerised girl's eyes. "MOVE IT!" Kimui snapped as she put her friend in a fireman's lift and carried her out of the changing room.

"Wha-WAH! Hey, cut it out! Kimui! I wanted to see them naked! Y' hear me N-A-K-E-D!" Marii came back to her unfortunate reality.

"You'll get to later, for now, we wait." Kimui put her down on her feet.

"Aww… you ruin all the fun, Kimui."

"Why am I always the bad guy? Besides good things always come to those who wait."

"For your sake…it better!" Marii stuck out her tongue. _(Naked Kimui! NAKED! Goddamn fuckin' naked!)_

**Synea's note_: "Goddamn Fuckin' Kiriyama!" _Sorry…I jus' had to say it! It's either _Shuuya Nanahara_ or _Shinji Mimura_ dat says dat in _Battle Royale_ I can't remember, ya? Oh no wait! I-It was Shuuya! I'm sure it was? Dat's right Shinji Mimura says: _"Kiriyama…why not…" _and "_Kiriyama…saw past him…"_ It probably may not sound dat funny to you, but to me its fuckin' hilarious! As is _"Unbe-fuckin'-leivable" _and _"G-guts_**

ppoppin' out…not to gross…it's a monumental f-fuck-up!" I have loadsa fave lines from dem_ B.R. _books!What's yours? Tell me in da reviews, I'll tell you some more later, but for now…I'll stop interfering wid da story, ya…

_**Sound of taps running**_

"Aww, man… I can't hear the taps goin' and everythang, that sucks major Booya…" Marii whined with her head firmly against the door, outside.

"Stop it, you're getting on my nerves. Besides, it's rude to stare." Kimui was leaning against the wall facing the door, with her arms folded.

"Man, I'm dyin' for some alcohol…and smokes while I think 'bout it?" **_Belly rumbles_** "And some food, too…" Marii held her stomach.

"I only drink on special occasions, like a birthday, and how many times have I told you NOT TO SMOKE! IT'S BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH YOU FUCKING MOCK OF AN EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN-BEING!" Kimui pulled Marii from the door and hit her over the head repeatedly.

"OW! OKAY! I WON'T SMOKE! …Not infront of you anyways… gimp!" Marii mumble under her breath.

"Whatever…" Kimui leaned back against the wall. "If it ain't smoking that kills you, it'll be me."

"Yeah, yeah…I hear yah…" _(Geez…talk 'bout motherly! Jus' when I thought I had got rid of my real mother…) _Marii waved her hand in the air, to gesture that she got the point, not that she actually had, just to shut-up the flash-backs of her mother that Kimui was giving off.

"As for food…here." Kimui handed 'the child' an apple out of her pocket.

"An apple?" Marii held it as if she had never come across one before.

"Yes, an apple? You got a problem?" Kimui re-crossed her arms.

"Nuh-uh." Marii shook her head. _(My mother always gave me apples? Hmm…coincidence? I THINK NOT!) _"Kimui? Are you my mother?"

"Ha! I wish! Maybe I could of knocked some sense into you! Or atleast taught you some decent manners!" _(Not to mention pronunciation…)_

"Fine! Fine! It don't matter!" Marii said as she leaned against the wall and stooped down to the ground taking a big bite. _(What's wrong with the way my mother taught me, huh!)_

Finally the door opened to reveal some pampered Aurochs wearing something other than there uniform. Marii stood up and put the core of the devoured apple in Kimui's hands. "Eww…GROSS!" She immediately dropped in the floor.

"Yo, check it out… hard- man- Botta got himself some MAJOR scars goin' on!" Marii looked amazed at how different the men all looked. _(Great I'm dressed like a retard compared to these guys!)_

"Dat a good thing, ya?" He asked.

"Hell yeah, the women really dig hard- guys with scars!" Marii jumped stilled amazed.

"Oh…cool?" He edged towards Datto. _(Do men dig scars, too?)_

"Well, don't we feel awkwardly dressed compared to you all?" Kimui smiled as she came away from the wall.

"Heh, yeah well Y 'look fine. People say we look better outta uniform?" Keppa smiled.

"…No shit…" Marii was actin' a bit differently than usual. _(They're too hot for words…even Datto's got it goin' on…and he's scrawny!)_

"So where are we going?" Kimui asked.

"Out an 'bout, Y'know…the café, the town, the shops, the clubs…" _(The bedroom?) _Wakka winked.

Marii winked back, "C'mon then, I'm gonna get sooooooo pissed!" _(And probably, I mean defiantly, get took advantage of! Bring it on Wakka, Y' big- dicked- son- of-a-bitch! Oh yeah! Only I could pull off so much kinkiness in one sentence! Booya!)_

"YEAH!" Everybody cheered as they left the arena.

Hours later… 

"HEY! What happened t-to Botta and the other one!"

"Datto? They went to bed early…or so they said?"

"That's a REAL SHAME!"

"You do realise that you're shouting, Marii?"

"SO! I'm Drunk and LOVIN' IT! Hey! How comes Y' ain't dwunk…dwunk…D-R-U-N-K!"

"Unlike you, I can handle my drink."

"UNFAIR!" _(I've never seen you drunk!) _Marii and Kimui were at one side of a club watching the other drunken clubbers dance, this included the rest of the team.

"HEY! What if SOME CHICK mussels in on one of the GUYS!" Marii stood up and looked over at them.

"Then we mussel back, now sit down before you hurt yourself." Kimui replied sitting her down. "Drink this."

"WATER!" _(Y' tryin' to ruin my fun!)_

"Just drink it and then go to the bathroom, before you embarrass yourself and wet everywhere. You have a bad bladder when you're drunk."

"OKAY, KIMUI!" Marii gulped down the water and rushed for the toilets.

_**20 minutes later…**_

"Yo, Kimui! Where's Marii! …**_Hiccup!_**"

"Erm…the bathroom…last time I checked?"

"Oh, Okay!"

"Yes, she's been in there a while?" _(Probably vomiting…I hope so…she deserves it!)_

"Maybes, you could check on her?"

"I could…but, I won't."

"Aww…why? …**_Hiccup!_**"

"I don't want to know what she's doing in there…"

"Fine I'll go!"

"Wait! It's a girl's bathroom! You can't just go in and- Wakka! WAKKA! WAIT!" But it was too late, the drunken male had already stumbled into the bathroom. Luckily Marii was the only girl in there.

"Kimui says dat you've been in here a while, ya?"

"Um-hmm…I'm j-just…**_BWAH!_**" Marii flung her head over the toilet. Wakka flinched.

"Dat's what you've been doin'? Throwin' up? …**_Hiccup!_**"

"Believe me…I'd rather be doin' sumin' else…that stupid bitch, Kimui, put sumin' in that water!" _(I knew it tasted like piss!)_

"Hah! I thought she sounded suspicious! Does she do dat often?"

"Hell yeah…we both do it…it's like some sorta…sorta…! **_BWAH!_**…sorta tradition or sumin', Y' can never tell when we're gonna trick each other, but when we do…it's best not to get involved! **_BWAH!_**" _(I've gotta come up with sumin' …like puttin' shit in her cereal or sumin'? Or have I already done that?)_

"Hah! Dat's hilarious! …**_Hiccup!_**"

"Hey! Whaddaya doin' in a chick's bathroom anyways, Wakka! Get in here before somebuddy comes in!" Marii grabbed his hand and dragged him in the cubicle, locking it after her.

"'Bit cramped, ya?" Marii could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Y' drunk, babe?"

"Not as drunk as you! …**_Hiccup!_**" This was true.

_(Booya! Drunken Wakka! That's gotta be alotta fun, right! …Probably wouldn't help with e being drunk to, but what the hell, stay focused!)_

_(Booya! Drunken Marii! Could be a laugh…if she wasn't chuckin' up everywhere!)_

The pair looked at each other and giggled. They both knew what was going to happen eventually.

"Maybe we should head back to my room…" Wakka drifted.

"…Before we sober-up and come to our senses." Marii continued. _(Not that I had any in the first place…wait a minute? I jus' insulted myself! …I'm so wasted…Wah!) _

"Damn-straight." The two leaned in for a kiss, it started off as a peck on the cheek and turned into something, that wouldn't dare be shown on TV. Marii grew inpatient. An over-reactive libido was her true weakness. _(Aww, Booya! I can feel it! The guy's getting' a mean hard-on as I speak…I mean think…KISS! I mean KISS! Aww…man…the drunkenness is really showin'…)_

"Fuck the inn, lets jus' do it right here, right now?"

"Ain't somebody gonna come in, ya?"

"Do I look like I give a shit?"

**Oooo…raunchy! Jus' my style ya! Y' gotta admit, you were all waitin' for the two to get-it-on…go on…I can see the look of admittance on all your faces! MuwahahahaHA! As to whether dey used protection…oh well…maybe we'll see some mini-Wakkas scurryin' round soon! Or atleast see some S.T.I.s/ S.T.D.s scurryin' round anytime soon? _(Synea scratches head in uncomfortable thought…a-heh, heh?)_**

**And I've jus' realised dat I've been lenient on da whole 'I HATE LULU?' side 'o' thangs…I haven't slagged her off I a goddamn while! Maybes it cause I've been ill, ya? Oh well, here it goes…_(Synea takes in a big breath…gasp!)_**

**COCK- SUCKIN'- MUTHA- FUCKIN'- PIECE 'O' CRAP! BIG- TITTED- BITCH OF SATAN! DIE… AND THEN SOME!**

**(Actually? What's wrong wid cock-suckin'? Or Mutha- fuckin' for dat matter? And what da hell is wrong wid BIG TITS! Somebuddy get back to me on dat, ya?)**

**Wanna read some more reviews, ya!**

**Love Y'all!**

**Da kinkiest-bitch for miles 'round, (Includin' her own nine-tailed-whip and fluffy hand-cuffs!)**

**Synea xXx**


	7. Target: One man short of a team

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****Synea: "Oooooooooooo…It's da mornin' after da night before, let's see what happened to da happy couple, ya!"**

**Mini-Synea: "Happy couple? Sounds like dey were married or sumin'?"**

**Synea: "HEY! SHUT UP, YOU!"**

**Mini-Synea: "And whatever happened to da fuckin' lemon between dose two, eh!"**

**Synea: "Sorry, but…I know dat my mates are readin' dis…it's a lil' odd to write sumin' like dat, when Y' know who's reading it, ya?"**

**Mini-Synea: (Grumbles) "…Whuss-ass…pussy…"**

**Synea: "OKAY DAT'S IT! ….HYYYAAAH!" (Synea dropkicks Mini-Synea) "Hmph…crazy ass bitch!"**

**Mini-Synea: "I'm crazy! You're da one havin' an argument wid a mini version of yourself!"**

**-**

"Oh…Uh...Ow…Owwwwwwww…_groan_!"

"Ugh…my head, ya…"

"…Wah…Booya…._yawn_!"

"…You say it like it's a bad word…?"

"I use it for every case…Hmph…"

"How much did we drink?"

"TOO FUCKIN' MUCH, WAKKA!"

"Pleaaaaaase, don't shout, ya! My head is killin'!" _(Not to mention my TOOL!)_

"Yeah, well so are my GODDAMN BREASTS!" _(Fuckin' grapple me in my sleep…I'll show you! Jus' Y' wait til you fall asleep on me, Wakka!)_

"Are you always dis moody durin' a hangover?"

"Yeah…best stay clear of me…"

"No, no…I like it."

"Y' gotta death-wish, babe." _(Y' got some weird fetishes?)_

"Whatever…jus' go back to sleep, ya? It's early and I gotta big game today." The pair lay down in a trashed bed, in trashed bedroom, with a trashed on-suit bathroom, in a TOTALLY trashed blitz-inn. Marii huffed and tried to make herself more comfortable.

_(How the hell did I end up in here? I mean we were out and …the cubicle, and…that's it? Man…this place is wrecked! Did we do all that! It wouldn't surprise me…wonder if Kimui and the guys are all right? Actually, I'm more concerned as to what I did with my clothes? I'll jus' borrow Kimui's…) _

Wakka sighed and began to drift-off, but still holding his pounding head. _(Aww, Man…my head is gonna EXPLODE! Too…much…booze…never again! I'm still confused as to how da hell we ended up back at my room? I mean, we were gonna come back here anyways? What stopped us…? Oh yeah, da damn cubicle! Man, dat girl's got some thrill issues!) _Before he could continue thinking, Marii huddled up to him with her arm paced over his front.

"I'm cold…" She murmured, before falling asleep again.

"A-heh…" Wakka jerked in amusement, "Jus' don't drool on me…"

"…Already have…" She murmured again, seeming to be drifting in and out of awareness.

"A-heh, heh…" He jerked again, "Jus' make sure dat you're awake for da match at noon." Wakka finally went in to a deep sleep.

"…Sure thang…" Marii moved her head and checked the time, she rubbed her eyes to see it clearer and raised her eyebrows. _(SHIT! IT IS FUCKIN' NOON! WAKKA YOU DUMB ASS, YOU SAID IT WAS EARLY!) _She began to breath heavily in panic, but not stirring to wake Wakka. _(GODDAMN IT, HE'LL MISS THE MATCH…Wait…waaaait! This is what Bickson wanted! He said, try to get them to miss a match if possible! …And how's a team without a Cap'in, eh! MARII YOUR BRILLIANCE NEVER CEASES TO AMAZE ME! BOOYA!) _Wakka was to the point of snoring, Marii replaced her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

MEANWHILE… 

Datto: "Man, where is he!"

Keppa: "Yo dude, I'm getting' kinda worried, ya?"

Kimui: "Relax, he'll make it, I'm positive!" _(Not unless Marii did her job right?)_

Keppa: "If Y' say so…" He rubbed his head in angst.

Botta: "I jus' hope dat Letty and Jassu stop talkin' to dose referee guys…dey're makin' me nervous!" Everyone looked toward the corner of the blitz-arena, where Jassu and Letty were trying to buy more time for their captain's return.

Letty: "Pleeeeeaaaasse, jus' gimme five minutes to go and look for him, ya!"

Ref: "Nuh-uh, no way! We've waited long enough, either your captain turns up soon or you get a sub to play instead!"

Jassu Letty: "Sub!" They both turned to each other._(WE DON'T HAVE A SUB NO-MORE!)_

Jassu: "Err…our sub died a while ago, ya? We had one replacement and he, err…he's not dead as such he's jus'…uh…WAH!"

Letty: "He quit!" Letty stopped Jassu from making them sound suspicious. _(Goddamn Tidus! Cudda told us dat he was a frickin' dream! Now we have no goddamn sub!) _

Jassu: "Anyways…Err, Sir…we never found a replacement. We're lookin' though, ya?"

Ref: "Well if that's the case…"

Jassu Letty: "Yeah?"

Ref: "…I have no choice…"

Jassu Letty: "Yeah?"

Ref: "…But to…"

Jassu Letty: "YEAH!"

Ref: "TO MAKE YOU FORFEIT THE GAME!"

Jassu Letty: "NO!" _(Damn it! I thought we were gonna get extra time!) _Both men hung their head in torture and kicked their feet across the ground.

Datto: "I think it's good news?"

Botta: "I doubt it, Letty's doin' dat thing wid his hands…Y' know when he's mad?" Everyone looked at Letty crakckin' his knuckles.

Kimui: "UGH! I hate that! …I'm sure he'll be here? Don't you have a substitute?"

Keppa: "HAH! I wish! Chappu use to be our sub, he was Cap'in's lil' bro! But, err…he got taken by Sin."

Kimui: "Oh…" _(Maybe I shouldn't have asked? Hope Marii doesn't come- across that.)_

Keppa: "Then we got Tidus! Aww Man…Dat dude kicked ass!"

Kimui: "What happened to him?"

Keppa: "He…! Well, he…hmm…went missin'…I suppose?"

Kimui: "YOU SUPPOSE!"

Keppa: "I don't know how to describe it! High Summoner Yuna don't like to talk 'bout it, ya!" Letty and Jassu both came over.

Jassu Letty: "We've gotta forfeit da match…"

All: "HUH!"

Letty: "We're screwed…BIG TIME!"

Jassu: "Yo, Kimui?"

Kimui: "Huh?"

Jassu: "Marii's a blitzer, right? Will she play? Where is she?" He spun his head to check.

Kimui: "I don't know? She's with Wakka though…wherever he is?"

Datto: "Well, what 'bout you, ya?"

Kimui: "Excuse me!" _(I don't even know the rules of blitzball!)_

Letty: "Yeah! Will you play?"

Kimui: I, err…"

Aurochs: "PLEEEEAAAASE!"

Kimui: "I, Umm…_(think of an excuse!) …_I just train Marii, I err…don't play anymore! D-Due to, erm…an injury?"

Aurochs: "Oh…"

Kimui: "S-Sorry…" _(Fooled you! I do feel really bad though…)_

Suddenly, the referee came over from the sidelines, "Looks like you lucked out, turns out the Guado Glories have lost two of their players as well? We'll postpone the match to tomorrow. You better have a full-team then!" He turned around and left the team and Kimui.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everybody cheered, then sighed a breath of relief.

"Man…I'm gonna kill da Cap'in when I find him!" Keppa wiped his brow.

"We gotta search for him." Botta pointed to the exit and started walking as the rest of the team followed. Kimui was still standing where she was as somebody caught her eye.

"I'll catch up to you all." She called as she headed over to the figure, displeased. "Got what you wanted, Bickson?"

"No…I'm not happy." Bickson flicked his hair out of his face, irritated.

"Why? Wakka missed the match? Don't you hate him most of all? Marii did her job, end of story."

"The game didn't forfeit!" Bickson snapped, "True, the girl did her job but, due to an unfortunate coincidence they didn't suffer!" _(Atleast they shit themselves for a while.)_

"Hmph…so now what?"

"I want more from you two! You gotta strain a muscle or something!"

"You want us to hurt them?" _(Are you a sadist of something?)_

"Yep, get the job done…I'd say that Jassu has the hots for you and if I remember well enough he's the passionate type, Y'know 'treat a woman like treasure' and all that shit…you get me?"

Kimui paused, "…First of all, it isn't shit and secondly, I like the passionate type."

"Hmm…shoulda guessed." Bickson grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" He snapped.

"I'll kill you before this is over and done with!"

"Oh yeah! Just you wait till I get a hold of a few friends of mine!"

"Why? Can't do the dirty work yourself, Bickson?" Kimui kneed him in the crotch before walking away.

"HUH…GAH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" _(I have a game you Fucking Bitch!)_

"What are you going to do…get your friends?" Kimui continued.

"Grr…fine I will…" He said under his breath as he got up and head away in the opposite direction to Kimui.

MEANWHILE… 

"Hmm…_yawn…_ time to get up ,ya?"

"_Grumble…_do you have to?"

"Yeah Marii, I have a match today…" Wakka sat up and rubbed his head.

"…Not…fair…" She turned over to face him and crawled onto him, trying trapping him.

"C'mon, I gotta get ready it's! 2 O' CLOCK! AH…SHIT?" Wakka shot up, causing Marii to fall on the floor. He ran around the room, collecting his clothes and trying to get dressed in fright. "Oh crap! Oh crap! OH CRAP!" He struggled so much putting his pants on that he fell flat on his face.

"WAKKA!" Marii ran over to him, "You Okay, dude?" She kneeled down infront of him.

"…Why me?" He moaned after sitting back up, "The game should be over by now… we have no sub…we forfeit…" He rearranged his bandanna.

"Huh…?" Marii felt quite bad. _(No way! I'm about to see a grown man cry, I can't let that happen, not Wakka!) _"No way!"

"Huh?"

"Wakka, Y' gotta get dressed and get to that arena! Y' gotta tell them that you were sorry and that it was totally my fault! Y' gotta play and Y' gotta PLAY TO WIN BABY! BOOYA!" She clenched her fists in victory, then she stood up and placed one hand on her hip and stuck her thumb down with the other, something she often did without realising. It was her own encouragement booster.

"Y' know…YOU'RE RIGHT BABY! I GOTTA SHOW DEM DAT I CAN PLAY, YA!" He shot up again and began to get excited.

"UH-HUH! Y' can even show Bickson who's boss!" _(Did I jus' say that?)_

"Bickson?"

"!"

"What 'bout him?"

"Err…I jus' know that you and him don't get along…that's all, Heh, Heh?" _(Shit! Nearly let the cat outta the godamn bag!)_

"How'd you know dat, eh?" Wakka didn't sound angry, but bemused.

"Err…Y'-Y'-…Y' told me…when Y' were wasted…Y' probably don't remember, C' mon get dressed, man!" Wakka continued to get ready not continuing the conversation. "Phew…" Marii shook her head in relief as she too began to prepare herself for the outside world.

**Man, what a Booya an' a half, eh? _(I dunno why I jus' said dat?) _I'm sooooooooo impatient, I ordered _Battle Royale _vol 9 + 11 _(Don't ask why I didn't order vol 10…looooooong story, ya?)_ over da net like a week ago and dey ain't here yet, I ain't fussed 'bout dat it's jus dat I didn't getta goddamn estimate of when dey will arrive! My mate said dat she when she ordered a book dat had only been out for two months; she was told dat it would arrive in fuckin' JUNE! It ain't even near June, yet!**

**Man, I'm pissed… I gotta be away from da computer for a while…Catchya L8r, ya,**

**One pissed SYNEA xXx**


	8. Jassu's passionate side

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yo, Yo, Yo Y'all, Y' guessed right it's Synea! If Y' read my other Fic, den Y' would know dat I'm makin' a porn-movie. It did start as a joke, ya? But now it's SERIOUS BABY! BOOYA! My mate (who is coincidently male?) is directin' it he has a chair wid his name on and everythang! Da sad thang is dat we've gotta get some background music for it? Hmm… I could ask my band to perform? YEAH, Y' HEARD ME! DAT HOT BABE, SYNEA, IS IN A BAND! I'm da singer, but since I'll be, err… 'BUSY' durin' da movie…I'll, uhh…I'll be singin' a 'different' tune, put it dat way, ya?**

**Oh! And I'm pissed-off cause my hair-fuckin'-straighteners 'av broke!**

"Wakka? Wakka? WAKKA!"

Goddamn it woman, WHAT!"

"Why are Y' in such a hurry?"

"Cause…**_pant_**…we gotta get to da stadium, ya?"

"Yeah, but can I ask one thang?"

"**_PANT…_**sure, what?"

"DO Y' HAVE TO CARRY ME THERE!" Marii tried to cover her face from on-lookers as Wakka who was running as fast as he could, trying to get to Luca stadium in time, was lifting her around Luca.

"Would you…**_ PANT…_**would you rather run, ya?"

"Well, let me think? …YEAH!" She snapped.

Wakka placed her down and continued running, "Well getta move on!" He seemed too preoccupied with the match to care about his companion.

"Fine, I'm commin'!" Marii hissed as she jogged after him. _(Stupid bastard…I'm shit at runnin'!)_ The pair reached the arena and skidded into the locker room doors. "OW!" They both cursed as they rubbed their sore backs.

_(Bastard door! Somebuddy get a friggin' swingy door thang, they hurt less!)_ Marii scowled at the locked door.

_(Man, dat hurt…I nearly crushed Marii too wid da impact, ya!) _Wakka huffed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What should we do now, huh? The doors locked Wakka?"

"Da match should be on? So da door should be open? It only closes when…AWW… FUCK!"

"Huh?"

"We forfeited…"

"Wha-?" Marii seemed a little upset to see the depressed look on Wakka's face. _(And to think that someone like me caused that?)_ She tried to lighten his spirits,

"Hey! Wanna lil' sumin'-sumin' to cheer Y' up if Y' know what I mean?" She raised an eyebrow and nudged him. "C'mon, a quickie in the restroom can turn any frown upside down."

"Nah…I'll pass. Considering dat a quickie in da bathroom got me into dis mess in da first place, ya?"

"Oh…" Marii looked down at her feet standing quiet and timid.

Wakka panicked, "N-Not dat it w-was y-your fault! I-I-I mean, I did it too, ya! T-Takes two to t-tango, ya?" He shook her to make sure she got the point.

_(Hmm…here's a chance. Queue the tears, Marii!) _A fake tear trickled down her cheek, "N-No! It was…**_Sniff_**…a-all my fault!"

"HUH! No way! Quit thinkin' dat, ya!"_(Christ! I mad her cry! Wakka da big bully made an innocent girl cry!)_

" Y'-Y'-Y'…! WAH!" Her lip trembled before she collapsed on the floor and pretended to breakdown. "WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

MEANWHILE… 

"Well, he ain't at da inn?"

"And he isn't in the café?"

"And he defiantly ain't in da stadium?"

"So where is he?"

"I dunno, but we're screwed if we don't find him, ya?"

"Perhaps someone else found him?"

"Marii's defiantly wid him, right?"

"R-Right?" _(If she's got any sense she is.)_

"As long as we know dat, eh?" Jassu sighed with a little relief. Kimui and Jassu had split up from the rest of the team, who were all on the lookout for their precious team-leader.

_(Good, this is a perfect chance to claim Jas…! I MEAN JASSU! That Bitch has got me saying it now!)_ Kimui schemed to herself.

"C'mon, we gotta try da Mi'hen Highroad." Jassu stormed on ahead.

_(How can I be subtle?) _Kimui was losing sight of Jassu through the crowd, "J-Jassu? Where are you? I've lost you? Help?" She panicked before someone took her hand and pulled her out of the claustrophobic space.

"Y' Okay?" Asked Jassu still holding her hand.

"Um-hmm." Kimui nodded.

"Great." He smiled still leading her towards the path.

They both reached the final steps leading to the highroad and squinted at the long distance ahead of them both. Kimui broke off her stare to glance at the man beside her. "D-Do you think he's down there?" She quivered and crossed her arms.

"Hey, Y' cold, ya?" Jassu placed his arm around her in assistance._(Perfect time not to have a jumper Jas!) _He kicked himself in the leg.

"Jassu…"

"Yeah?"

"Th-Thank you."

"It ain't much, just my arm?" _(And a pretty lousy arm at dat…)_ He kicked himself again.

_(Come on Kimui, think of something! I got to get intimate with him! Hmm…if I were Marii, what would I do?) _"J-Jas?"

"What-WAH!" Jassu turned his head to have Kimui lunge herself upon him and smother her lips around his.

_(Well, that worked well?) _Kimui thought to herself, smugly. _(Works for Marii half the time.)_

(Oh Yeavon…HARD-ON! Nuh-uh, fight it Jas, Y' gotta find da Cap'in! B-But she…AWW, MAN…dis rocks…but, Cap'in, think of Cap'in, think of Cap'in, think of Cap'in…IT AIN'T WORKIN', YA! Da guys can probably find him by demselves, right? Of course dey can! C'mon Jas, dis is da most action you've received since…since…EVER! What would Y' rather lose, Y' virginity, or, Y' Cap'in?) Jassu broke off their passionate moment and looked at Kimui.

"What?" She sounded worried. (Oh Yeavon, don't tell me you're gay!)

"We gotta get to my room!" Jassu snatched her arm and dragged her away from the highroad and through the entire crowd towards the inn. He slammed the door behind him and struggled to lock, to eager to focus. Kimui just smiled and took note of his actions.

(We've got a first-timer, don't we? Oh well, there's a first time for everything I suppose?) Kimui tried not to laugh at the young man showing signs of anxiety. He was still trying to lock the door, Kimui stood up and calmly finished the job for him. "Better?" She smiled with a little bit of intimidation.

"Uhh…Uh-huh?" He seemed timid, not that anyone would blame him.

"Here." She took his hand, "I-I know you're nervous b-but there's something I want to tell you…it's my first time, too…" (HAH! If Marii were here she'd be rolling around the floor crying with laughter! I can picture it now… 'YOU! A VIRGIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'…but Jassu needs some comfort, but he's got to be pretty stupid to believe me? Hmm…how old is this kid, at least 15? Looks like he should still be in school? More of Marii's type…, which is ironic considering that she's older than me? Not that you can tell by the way she acts.)

"R-Really?" Jassu looked as if he felt a little better. (How did she know dat I was a virgin? Man, she can read me like a book?)

"Yes…I just didn't want to say anything." Kimui hid her face away from him as she was baring a wide grin.

"Oh…" He sighed with relief, "Y' won't believe how much better dat makes me feel, ya?"

(He believed me? Idiot kid…) "Lets just take this slow…yes?" Kimui took his other hand and stared at him, innocently. Jassu just nodded and leaned towards her.

**SYNEA'S NOTE: By da way, I jus' bought Battle Royale DA NOVEL! Man, Shinji Mimura is my favourite character even in words! Dis will be the first 'proper' book I've read in…uh…(Synea counts with her fingers)…a while? Da last 'proper' book I read was…Misery by Stephen King, dat was good, ya? (When I mean 'proper' book, I mean a book dat has no pictures…readin' Anime/ Manga books and following' subtitles ,whether dey be in a film or on a game, does not count as 'proper' readin', ya.)**

**MEANWHILE IN THE LUCA GOERS CHANGING ROOM…**

"…**Ring, Ring…**"

"Yeah, what!"

"It's Bickson."

"You? Who the hell are you?"

"Captain of the Luca Goers!"

"The Luca what? Oh, the lil' guy with the red hair and big mouth, what do you want?"

"I've know you for a while now and I'm calling you for a favour-"

"Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Shut up and listen! I've got two girls working their magic on the Aurochs…however, I want you to keep an eye on them. Make sure they're doing their jobs right, you get me?"

"…Which girls?"

"You might have heard of them, Marii and Kimui?"

"Shit…those two…"

"You heard of them?"

"Heard of them! I used to fucking own them! But they chose the wrong guy to annoy…"

"Which is why I want you keep checking up on them, right? You'll do it?"

"…Fine…it's been a while since I've seen them…gives me a chance to catch-up on old times…"

"Good, I'll meet you later at the café, don't be late.

"You giving me orders!"

"No, just making sure you get my point…Auron…"

**Uh-oh…now dey're in trouble, ya? I really wanted to put Auron in dis story, I didn't know how though…I kinda hoped dat he would be selected for dat cameo thang, but alas…it was never to be…(Synea poses dramatically in distress) …I'm jus' desperate to get the idea of Auron with a pimp-persona…funny ain't it! **

**Y' know what, I've got da munchies…I gotta go,**

**SYNEA xXx**


	9. Stalker

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYAAAAAAAAA! Man, dat felt good! _'Happy mothers day' _to all you muthas out dere, ya? Even though dat by da time dis gets put up it'll be past dat time…put it dis way, it was Mothers' day when I wrote dis, ya? **

**Anyhows… on wid da show! _(Synea curtseys)_**

"You took your sweet time?"

"Quiet, I had blitz-practise!"

"Uh-huh…just get to the point." Auron had been waiting at the café for a good fifteen minutes and was all ready growing weary of Bickson's attitude.

Bickson sat down and got to the point, being slightly afraid of Auron. "Marii and Kimui, I gave them orders to get affiliated with all of the Besaid Aurochs."

"All of them?" _(Not that I doubt that they can pull it off…I'd be surprised if they didn't?) _Auron raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I told them to get 'acquainted' with each and every player."

"And who are you to tell them what to do, huh!" He stormed up from his seat, standing over Bickson like a tower, who started to slouch in his chair for security. It came apparent that whatever Marii and Kimui had done to Auron in the past, he still acted as if they were his property to which he was very over-protective towards.

"C-Calm down, Auron…I-I know Marii well, a-and-"

"How!"

"Erm…"

"How do YOU know her!"

"I…err…" Bickson regretted ever wanting to meet the temperamental middle-aged man.

Auron wiped his brow and sat back down, "Ahem…it doesn't matter, what matters is that she's safe…RIGHT?"

"O-Of course!"

"And Kimui?"

"Sh-She's safe too!" _(Although she won't be soon if she's gonna knee me in the balls every time I meet her, Goddamn bitch!)_

"Good. So, the Aurochs…I trust they are decent young men, yes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, lets just say that if any part of my property gets damaged…" Auron stabbed the café's complimentary fork deep into the table.

Bickson gulped, "Y-yes…they're err…n-nice guys?"

"So why do you set my girls onto them, huh?" Auron picked up another fork and pointed it at Bickson, casually. Not that Bickson saw it that way.

"I-I prank them every tournament…I-I hate them all, especially the captain, WAKKA!" His anger seemed to relax him a little.

"Some prank…" Auron murmured, placing the fork back down. Bickson sighed with relieve.

"So you'll do it?"

"What exactly do I have to do?"

"Watch over them, tell me if the Aurochs are 'taking the bait', you get me?"

"Got you…" Auron stood up to leave, but Bickson had one last element to add.

"You can make yourself known to the girls if you want but, just to let you know, Wakka's got the hots for Marii BIG TIME." _(That'll get him motivated…)_

Auron winced, but didn't turn around to let Bickson see it. "As long as he hasn't touched her-"

"Well, all I know is that HE TOOK her back to HIS ROOM last night and today, he missed his match, what does that tell you?"

Auron still didn't turn around, "He's a dead man…" Auron left slamming the café door behind him, the staff looked worried.

_(Well, that's Wakka's funeral cared for…)_ Bickson laid back in his, imagining all of the terrible things a hard and serious man Auron could do to him.

LATER… 

Botta: "CAP'IN!"

Wakka: "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, YA!"

Keppa: "WH-WHAT DID Y' DO!"

Wakka: "SH-SHE JUS' STARTED CRYIN'…I-I'M SORRY MARII! PLEASE GET UP!"

Marii: "WAH!"

Botta: "Y' hit her! Didn't Y' Cap'in! Marii, did he hit you!"

Marii: "N-No…**_sniff_**…"

Keppa: "Den what did he do?" Both men crowded around the teary, speechless girl, pushing Wakka out of the way.

Marii: "W-Wakka…I'm s-so sorry…I d-didn't mean to…**_ sniff_**…m-make Y' miss your m-m-match…p-p-p-please DON'T HATE ME!"

Botta: "Y' blamed your stupid fuck-up on her!"

Keppa: "…Tch!"

Wakka: "B-But…it kinda was her fau- I MEAN NO!"

Marii: "Y'-Y'-Y' don't hate me?"

Keppa & Botta: "We don't…Cap'in?" They both turned to him with uncompromising glares.

Wakka: "O-Of course I don't" He rubbed the back of his head, "L-Let me make it up to you, ya?"

Keppa, Botta & Marii: "How?"

Wakka: "L-Let me…uh…Y' can stay wid us…f-for da whole tournament, how dat sound, eh?"

Keppa and Botta looked unimpressed, "Y' were gonna do dat anyways…"

Wakka: "Fine! Fine! Err…" Botta nudged him.

"Ask…her…out!" He gritted his teeth.

Wakka: "W-Would Y' like to go wid me?"

Marii: "**_sniff_**… S-Sure, I'd like that, Wakka…" She took the captain's hand as he helped her up.

Keppa: "There now…WHERE DA FUCK WERE YOU! WE COULDA LOST CAUSE OF YOU!"

Wakka: "Y' mean we didn't?"

Keppa: "We got off lucky, da guado were a few players short too."

Botta: "But otherwise, we woulda lost, ya!"

No one noticed a shadowy figure lurking in the background, who seemed to have their eyes fixated upon Wakka, who had his arm around Marii.

"A real dead man…" The figure grumbled.

Marii glanced at the figure, _(Is that…? Nah…we screwed him over ages ago…)_ She squinted at the figure, who leaned in closer to reveal his face. Marii's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Fuck me…" She spoke without realising. _(IT'S HIM! IT'S REALLY HIM! KIMUI'S GONNA SHIT HERSELF! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S BACK!) _

"Huh?" All three men turned to her, bemused.

"Marii, I know Y' like da Cap'in and all but, can it wait?" Keppa laughed.

Marii never stirred, she stood silent spying the figure that was Auron. "E-Excuse me…" She began to walk away from the threesome, unbalanced. The figure drew closer, Marii's heart pounded harder until it could bare no more; she began to rush towards the shadow, but before she reached it, it swiftly hid around the corner and disappeared. "Huh…?" Marii was stunned, apprehensive and distressed.

"Yo, you Okay?" Called Wakka from down the corridor.

"F-Fine…" Marii turned back round to him, but her head was still facing the shadows direction.

"Man, you looked spooked, ya?" Keppa seemed concerned.

"It's nothin'…" She diverted her attention back to the men. _(I gotta get Kimui!) _"Could Y' guys gimme a second, I gotta…uh…freshen up, Y' know, A-heh?" She past them, awkwardly and headed for the closest public bathroom. Pulling out her phone and dialling Kimui, she awaited her voice.

"…_**Ring, Ring, Ring…"**_

Kimui: "…H-Hello?" Marii could hear rustling in the background.

Marii: "Kimui! Goddamn it, we're in shit! Y' hear me? S-H-I-T!"

Kimui: "Wh-What the hell are you on about?" Kimui was desperate to ignore her, but had to admit that this was the most scared she'd ever heard Marii.

Marii: "He's back!" Marii trembled more.

Kimui: "Who…? Marii, if this is just bull-shit then you better get off the pho-"

Marii: "QUIT WHININ' AND LISTEN! AURON IS-"

"K-Kimui? What're Y' doin, ya?" Another voice came down the receiver, into Marii's ear.

Marii: "Is that Jassu? What're Y' doin' with Jassu?" She stumbled on her words.

Kimui: "Ignore that! You said AURON, didn't you?" Kimui now sounded as terrified as she was.

Marii: "Au-Auron…he's here I saw him! He's come back for us, I know it!" Marii assumed that he was back for them.

Kimui: "H-How?" She quivered, Jassu was still hanging around her.

Marii: "I-I dunno, but he-!" Suddenly a tensed hand, clamped itself over Marii's mouth. "UMPH…MRPH…!"

Kimui: "M-M-Marii?" The redhead paused.

Marii: "UMPH…HEL-KIMU-!"

Kimui: "MARII!" She dropped the phone and quickly retrieved it, shaking.

The equivalent hand to the tensed one snatched the phone from a struggling Marii, "Having fun, are you Kimui?" A deep, male voice echoed down the phone to Kimui.

She flinched and let out a slight gasp, "Y-You…"

Auron: "Is anyone with you? Are you alone?"

Jassu: "Kimui what's wrong, you're shakin', ya?"

Auron: "Obviously not…"

Kimui: "M-Marii?"

Auron: "Do I sound like Marii? You want to speak to her, here…"

Marii: "K-KIMUI! DAMN IT! LET GO!"

Auron: "Keep it down!"

Kimui: "Marii, get away from him!"

Jassu: "Kimui! Is Marii-"

Kimui: "QUIET JASSU…please…Marii, are you still there!"

Marii: "P-PLEASE DON'T…**_SMACK_**…ARGH!"

Kimui: "AH-!"

Auron: "We need a talk!"

Kimui: "Auron, just let her go!"

Auron: "I need to see you both, YOU HEAR ME! GET TO THE FIRST GODAMN DOCK IMMEADIATLY!"

Marii: "DON'T-"

Auron: "SHUT UP!"

Another smacking noise came down the phone before it cut off. Kimui stared at the phone until Jassu placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kimui, do you need to go?"

She just nodded before pulling up her top and leaving his room, speechless and astounded. _(Marii's dead, I know it…)_

**OH MY GAWD! Dis is like my fave chapter EVA! It kicks all da other chapter's asses, ya! Action-packed or what! I know dat I 'aven't said dis in a while, but keep da reviews commin'! Hoped Y' liked it babe_…Y' know who Y' are!_**

**Luv ya,**

**SYNEA xXx**


	10. A wet warning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yo lil' dudes…and, uh…BIG DUDES! (Not forgettin' da dudetts!) I'm in a spiffin' mood due to da fact dat…I JUS' SAW _BATTLE ROYALE_ DA FILM, BABY! (Everybuddy sighs at how unimpressive da news is…_sigh!_) It's nuthin' like da novel, which is nuthin' like da anime! What da fucks up wid dat, eh! I mean da teacher in charge of da bastard thang, for example; he has a different name in each version of da story! Who is he…I dunno! But, since da Novel came out 1st, means dat, dat's da original story, which means dat whatever 'appened dere is what REALLY 'appened? Oooooookaaaay…now I'm clueless, ya? Speakin' of which, I 'aven't read any of da B.R. anime in a while…I'm too busy wid da novel…(Synea mumbles: _"…Plus da goddamn volumes I ordered 'aven't arrived yet…GRR!")_ REVENGE IS MINE?**

_(Shit, shit, SHIT! Oh my…oh no…WAH! She's dead! She's got to be…what are the chances of Auron coming back! Wait? If he has laid a finger, which he most likely has, then what am I doing going to see him? Stop thinking, Kimui…you're being thoughtless, Marii's in trouble! …But she probably could handle it by herself…probably? Good! It's decided, I'll just leave her to it-STOP IT KIMUI! It's fine, just act natural…! HE'S GOING TO SMASH MY KNEECAPS!) _Kimui was hesitating as to whether risk her kneecaps and save Marii or rather ignore Marii and still risk her kneecaps. "Holy…shit…" She gritted her teeth. Kimui went into deep-thought, _(What would Marii do if she were me?) _Kimui had the strangest feeling that she would probably say something like:

'_Think of the glass as always half-full…think 'bout it, if I'm dead then it means I can't mooch off you no more, Y 'get me?'_

"Damn it Marii, you're stupid morals don't' work in situations like this!" Kimui paused as she approached dock 1. There was only one person standing there, in the middle looking impatient was Auron himself. Kimui took a step back in a desperate attempt to avoid him.

"Stop looking so suspicious and get over here!" He commanded without turning around to notice her.

Kimui froze; she jogged up to him until she was facing the man.

"Well, well…don't you look different? New hair?"

"Marii did it…" Kimui spat, not liking his cocky tone.

"Hmph…"

Kimui dared to ask but the question was burning inside of her, "Wh-Where-"

"Where is she?"

Kimui nodded, stunned by his familiar coolness. _(He hasn't changed much.)_

"Take a look around you, you'll soon figure it out."

"Excuse me?" Kimui didn't understand, turning her head in search of her companion.

"My word…" Auron placed one hand on his hip and the other over his eyes, in disappointment, "Okay, here's a hint where are we?"

"On-On a dock?"

"That's right, you were such a smart girl Kimui… Hint 2, what is a dock surrounded by?"

"Sh-Ships? People? W-Water? WATER!" Kimui ran along the edge of the dock looking into the sea, until she saw what she feared. "NO!"

Auron laughed, smugly. Floating at the edge was Marii, with one hand tied to the edge and the other floating her lifeless head.

_(She can hold her breath! SHE CAN HOLD HER BREATH!)_ Kimui panicked trying to reach down and untie the rope consuming her wrist.

"I hear she's quite the blitzer?" Auron chuckled walking over to a hysterical Kimui. "Here…" He reached down and grabbed the floating girl whose rope Kimui managed to loosen.

"You bastard!" Kimui called as he put her down in the least gentle of ways.

"QUIET! I hate to be insulted!" He placed his boot over Marii's soaked body and with it, rolled her over on to her back. He nudged her harshly, "Get up…NOW!"

"…**_Cough, Cough…HAK…_**Wha the fuck…" Marii slowly but gradually rolled over onto her side to cough up all of the seawater she consumed. She staggered up onto her feet and stumbled over towards Kimui. "He…He hurt you?" She held her throat for breath.

Kimui was too dazed to answer; she just shook her head.

Marii let out a slight reassuring grin, "G-Good…**_cough!_**"

Kimui gaped at how Marii was handling the situation. _(The glass is always half full, isn't it Marii?)_

"The wet-look was always one of your favourites, Marii…" Auron stepped towards the pair.

"Funny, it never suited you, huh?" She joked as she linked her arm with Kimui.

Auron: "Stop being such a child! You haven't changed at all!"

Marii: "If Y' don't like it then take a hike, Auron!"

Auron: "Your wrong, that's what I adore about you."

Marii: "Huh?"

Auron: "And Kimui, you're remarkable…so intelligent."

Kimui: "I-I…"

Marii: "QUIT TALKIN'!"

Auron: "You could never handle intelligent conversations."

Marii: "Oh come on! Like Y' could either, dumb-ass!"

Auron: "So jealous…"

Marii: "What did Y' say!"

Auron: "You were always opposed to Kimui."

Marii: "Y' Lil' BAS-"

Kimui: "ENOUGH! He ain't worth it…"

Auron: "Ah…she speaks…"

Kimui: "And I'll have a lot more to say unless you leave us alone now!"

Marii: _(Oh yeah! Kimui's gonna smash his face in, OVERDRIVE- STYLIE!)_ Her grin widened.

Auron: "I've only come to check up on my girls, it's been so long since you LEFT ME IN A CELL!" He stomped his foot in rage and tensed his fist.

Marii and Kimui looked at each other in response, Kimui spoke up, "You deserved it."

Auron: "Aww…that hurts me when you say that?" He pounded his fist against his chest in pretend torment.

Marii: "Now who's the kid?"

Kimui: "If you taunt him, he'll do worse to you than before!" Kimui nudged Marii.

Marii: "Your point?"

Kimui: "Keep you mouth shut!"

Auron: "Hah, so motherly. Another quality I love…"

Marii: "And lack…" Kimui nudged her again, harder.

Auron: "Well, just to warn you that, I'll be keeping an eye on you whilst Bickson's busy with his game, Okay?" Auron smiled, sweetly but, it was a sickening type of sweet. "And if any of you dare try to get out of this…I'll reclaim you in my own special way…"

Marii: "B-BICKSON CALLED YOU!" _(No frickin' way! He wouldn't! H-He likes me…right! A-heh!)_

Kimui: "What did I tell you! He's a Wanker! You stupid bitch! We're dead…"

Marii: "I-!" Marii slid down to the floor, supported by Kimui's legs.

Auron turned away to leave the stunned pair, "Oh, and he says hurry things along…Okay girls?"

"Auron!" Kimui called.

"Sorry I can't stay, There's a Blitz captain somewhere that I need a word with…"

Kimui just gave him an unpleasant look and looked down at her legs where Marii was taking in her betrayal, "He's gone, Marii. You feeling okay?"

"Sick…bastard…" Marii glared hard at the ground.

"Pardon?"

"SICK BASTARD!" She shot up to her feet, but stumbling back tripped over and ended up down on the ground again.

Kimui stood over her, "Who is?"

"Bickson! H-He-He got me good! That man is ruthless!"

"Sooooo…."

"So what?"

"Say it!" Kimui folded her arms.

"Nuh-uh!" Marii stood back up and walked away from Kimui.

"Say I'm right! I was always right about him, he's an ass!" Kimui chased after her.

"I'm gonna talk to him."

"What! No! You can't!" Kimui grabbed her soaked arm.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he'll just twist the story to make him look innocent, I know it."

"Bull-shit! He won't lie to me!" _(Not if I trap his balls in a vice first!)_

"He already has Marii! Don't you get it, yet? He's screwing you over!"

Marii knocked off Kimui's hand from her shoulder. "Save it, Y' can Fuck-off!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Auron will do something unimaginable if we quit!"

"Who said I was gonna quit!"

"Just don't go to Bickson!"

Marii paused, "I've gotta think…I'm findin' Wakka…he's takin' me out. Marii stormed off up to the point of sprinting, whilst Kimui looked flustered.

"COME BACK!" Kimui folded her arms in concentration.

Some time had passed since Marii and Auron had left; Kimui was still standing at the dock trying to think of an answer to all the problems. _(Is the glass still half-full now? This is madness! She's going to die if she gets far enough. Well, she can leave me out of it! I'm not risking my life for some shitty little blitzer with pubes as loud as his mouth! And another thing-)_

"K-Kimui?" A trembling voice stuttered.

"Huh?" Kimui turned around only to be smothered in hugs and tears of a disturbed Marii.

"M-Marii? What is it?"

"W-Wakka…he…the blitz captain, Auron left to see…was W-Wakka…" Marii dove her head into Kimui shoulder.

Kimui looked over the girl's head to see Auron standing in the distance holding something suspicious and looking proud, Kimui squinted. Firmly gripped in his hand was Wakka's blue bandanna…blood drenched.

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AURON'S A CRAZY PHSYCOPAAAAAAAAATH! RUUUUUUUN AWAAAAAY! I don't really like dis chapter? I'm stuck now? Any ideas? Doesn't Auron remind Y' of Kiriyama, what wid da craziness an' all?**

**See ya round,**

**SYNEA xXx**


	11. Nuthin' personal

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeehaw! Synea is on da web! Guess what finally arrived in da mail! MY _B.R._ BOOKS! Well, book…I ordered vol 9 + 11, but only vol 9 came. But, I ain't frettin' too much cause vol 11 is da latest one out soooooooooooooooooooooo, it would take longer to arrive cause it's so new, am I right? 'Course I am, ya? I'm also glad dat my lil' sis got her _Fruit's Basket_ books, too. (She's so cute…ish? In her own…way…I s'pose?) YUK! UGH! Enjoy Wakka's recent turn of events, I know he ain't…**

"Ugh…UCK! …**_Cough!_**" _(…Wha…What da fuck?) _Wakka rolled over on to his side and groaned repeatedly as he coughed up again, this time it was his own blood that came out of his mouth. "Aww…shit…**_Cough! Cough!_**" He looked around, he was in his own locker room, to the left of him was Keppa, leaning against the shelves that had been trashed, towels were all over the floor and in the distance all of the showers were running, but Wakka never looked, he didn't want to. "Y-Yo, Keppa? You Okay, ya?" Wakka couldn't move to reach him; instead he could only tilt his head in anticipation. "K-Keppa?"

"…Aww, Man…how can one person take on three guys like dat, eh!" The goalie stirred, rubbing his head and sitting up properly, "I feel like a ton 'o' bricks fell right on me, ya?"

Wakka sniffed and smirked with slight relief, but his thoughts were interrupted by…

"B-BOTTA!" Keppa rushed on to his feet, only to fall back down with head-rush. He sat back up and pointed to Wakka's right where the showers were. Wakka slowly turned his head. There in front of him was Botta lying face-first on the floor, with the shower-water pouring over him. Blood followed the water's path down the drain as the two conscious men got up and tried to revive their friend.

Wakka: "Botta…Botta…"

Keppa: "You hear me, man?"

Botta's face was bloody, but nothing that couldn't be cleaned up.

Wakka: "C'mon, ya!" He repeatedly gave the man's cheek a gentle tap.

Keppa: "Is dat a good thing to do?"

Wakka: "I dunno!" He snapped. Keppa felt bad, but couldn't blame Wakka. "C'mon Botta, dis is your Cap'in tellin' you to GET UP!"

Botta: "…Uh…ugh…**_BLUGH!_**" Botta was rapidly rolled over to his side by the captain as he threw up over the shower floor.

Wakka: "Dat's it, ya…" Wakka reassured, rubbing Botta's back, then patting his shoulder.

Keppa looked around the room and picked up some clean towels. "Who was he?"

Wakka: "Huh?"

Keppa: "Da guy who thrashed us good?"

Wakka: "How da hell should I know, ya! Jus' some thug… dat's it Botta, better out den in, eh?"

Botta: "…**_HAK! BLUGH!_**"

Keppa: "But why us?"

Wakka: "I dunno, Keppa?" Wakka rubbed his forehead and paused, "…BUT DA FUCKER TOOK MY GODDAMN BANDANNA!"

Keppa: "Thought der was sumin' different 'bout you, A-heh?"

Botta: "…**_EEUUUCCH…BLAH…COUGH! Cough!_**"

Wakka: "You Okay, Man?"

Botta only nodded, he seemed so dramatised to see his own blood and vomit.

Keppa: "Good, now we gotta tell da police, ya? Yevon security will sort him out, ya? Now, we need a statement…"

Wakka: "Do you remember what he looked like?"

Keppa: "Err…Uhh…Botta?"

Botta shook his head, franticly.

Wakka sighed, "Great…da only thing I remember is…is…? …is _'stay away from them!'"_

Keppa: "Dat's what he said?"

Wakka: "Yeah, but you were knocked out before he said it, so was Botta…"

Keppa: "As if he only wanted you to hear it?"

Wakka: "Maybe…but, who did he mean?" **(Synea: …Retard.)**

Keppa: "Err…Marii and Kimui?" **(Synea: Y' see Wakka? Why couldn't Y' be smart like Keppa?)**

Wakka: "Maybe?"

Keppa: "We gotta clean dis place up?"

Wakka: "Yeah…Botta, can you stand?"

Another nod came from the speechless man.

Wakka: "Alright…lets go."

MEANWHILE… 

"YOU ASS-HOLE!" Marii pushed Auron out of her path as she stormed towards the arena.

"Heh, heh… where're you going, girl?" He teased as he turned in her direction.

"As far away from you as possible!" Kimui knocked shoulders with him as she past him and pursued Marii.

Auron: "C'mon girls…it was just a little warning? No harm done, right?"

Marii stopped, turned around and stormed up to him, "No harm done? NO HARM DONE! Y' crazy!" She pushed him and headed back in her previous direction.

Kimui: "Marii, don't lose it."

Marii: "Kimui, I love you and everythang but this mondo sucks! No one was s'pose to get beat up? In fact HE shouldn't even be here!" She pointed at Auron, still smiling to himself.

Kimui: "I know that but just tone it down…we've got to lose him some how?"

Auron: "C'mon, you'd rather kick back with me than be with those poor excuse for blitzers, right? It'll be like old times…whaddaya say?"

Marii & Kimui: "Go screw yourself!"

Auron: "Y' see…I use to love it when you two said the same things at the same time, like twins. I'll treat you to a meal, C'mon?"

Marii & Kimui: "NO!"

Auron: "Heh, heh…you ain't changed at all-"

Marii & Kimui: "QUIT SAYIN' THAT!" This time Kimui sounded more pronounced.

Auron: "Fine…But I'll keep in touch." He nodded a farewell before sweeping around the opposite corner.

Marii & Kimui: "…Wanker…! …Quit sayin' the same as me! …Stop it…STOP!"

Marii: "A-heh…we're useless…"

Kimui: "Speak for yourself."

Marii: "Hey?"

Kimui: "Get a move on, Wakka needs help." The two girls began to sprint for the locker rooms pushing past the tournament-fans. They burst through the door and gasped. The place was spotless, no signs of struggle, or riot were shown. Sitting on the benches, in the middle of the room was Wakka, Keppa and Botta wearing heavy layers of clothing, such as hoodies to cover up their bruises and cuts…not that Kimui or Marii suspected.

Wakka, Keppa and Botta: "Yo." The raised their hand, lazily for a greet.

Keppa: "Ah!"

Marii & Kimui: "Huh?" They turned to Keppa who was rubbing his arm. Noticing this, Keppa placed his arm back down, quickly. The plan between the three men was for them not to suspect anything, but Marii and Kimui knew that there must have been a fight…somewhere, somehow?

Kimui: "So, erm…what are you all doing here?"

Wakka: "Oh, err…w-we were jus', uh…n-nothin'?"

Marii raised an eyebrow, "Right…"

Wakka: "Uh- Hey Marii." He smiled. _(Where did you go before? Did you set this up? It's a little funny that this happened soon after you left, ya?)_

Marii: "H-Hey?" She seemed puzzled, Marii walked across the room, inspecting it. Until she went to sit on the captain's knee.

Wakka: _(ARGH, My goddamn knee…hold it in, keep da pain in…she can't suspect anythin'!)_ His face stiffened.

Marii: "Wakka?" _(Am I that fuckin' heavy? Am I fat? WAH! I knee I put on recently but GAAAAAAWD!)_

Wakka whimpered, "…A-Ah-Argh…"

Kimui: "Marii, get off him." Marii followed her order. Wakka gaped with the relief of pain, both girls took note of this. Marii and Kimui huddled in the corner and stirred.

Kimui: "What do you think?"

Marii: "I think they're keepin' sumin' mondo from us?"

Kimui: "Something as 'mondo' as Auron?" _(Is mondo your new word?)_

Marii: "They gotta be!"

Kimui: "Let's find out more." They both turned around and paced around the three suspicious men.

Keppa: "W-What?" Kimui pushed herself into his face, intimidating.

Kimui: "You look rough, you need a rest for your next game."

Keppa: "Yeah, I was going to head for da inn pretty soon…" He itched his scalp.

Kimui: "Aww…that's so upsetting." She hugged his head, forcing his face against her finely toned body. **(Synea: Yo, dat's a compliment, babe!)**

Keppa's lip trembled as an on-looking Marii grinned. _(Everything she knows…she learnt form me!) _She thought, thought that statement was only half-true. The goalie's hands shook as he clasped them tightly to contain himself. Kimui let go, resting her hands on his cheeks, "Let me walk you back…" Kimui smiled as she led Keppa off the bench and out of the door.

Marii seemed impressed, _(Hot damn…first Jas, now Keppa? She's getting' too good for me to handle? I gotta pick up the pace!) _the remaining girl turned towards Botta and beamed, still aware of the fact that Wakka was in the room. "Botta, baby? You Okay?" She looked him in the eye, kneeling down on her knees until she reached his eye line. "Botta?"

"**_BLURH!"_**

"WHA! EWW!" The girl flinched as she fell back onto her rear.

Wakka shot up, "Marii! Ow…" He held his head in torture. Botta shook, looking worse for wear.

Marii shot up after him, "I knew it! I knew you were keepin' sumin'! You three are all rough as shit, aren'tcha?"

Wakka was quick to react, "Nuh-uh! No way! What you sayin dat for, eh?"

"Wakka, get that ridiculous sweater off…NOW!"

"Whoa! Marii, I don't really wanna-"

"NOW WAKKA!"

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted before disposing of his jumper and shirt, to reveal his bare torso, bruised, gashed and battered.

Marii held her hands over her mouth and then over her eyes, "For fuck sake…" She cursed.

"There…you happy now?"

"No." Marii shook her head. _(Auron could've killed them…and it's our fault…) _She approached him and pressed her cold hand upon his rib.

"GAH!" Wakka tensed.

"Sorry!" She snatched her hand back.

"Nah…it's nothin'"

She turned to Botta, "Him too?"

The captain nodded.

_(Mother fucker…I'll kill him!) _Marii wiped her hair from her face and sighed, she already knew the answer but asked, "How?"

"Ah…Jus' some punk, forget 'bout it, ya?" He yawned as he sat back down.

Marii bit her lip, _(Nuh-uh, no way Wakka! Auron's gonna pay for this MONDO stylie! Ain't no way I'm gonna let him off with just a warnin', this time…it's PERSONAL, BABY! BOOYA!)_

**Ooooooh well... thus concludes anutha chapter! Hope you liked it, ya?**

**Catchya l8r ��**

**Synea xXx**


	12. Da 2nd round

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: How Y'all doin'? Dis is Synea, representin'! _(Synea salutes)_ Aww man…I'm in some sorta indescribable mood today, ya? My lil' sis is ill (Boo-frickin'-hoo); Most of my mates are off due to some sorta trip? And now my Mutti ain't in da house and I dunno why? I ain't lonely or upset or nuthin'…guess I'm jus' ain't use to my day bein', uh…uh…guess I ain't use to seein' da same people everyday, Y' know? But I still had my twins, YAY! **

**_('Mutti' is Deutsch for 'Mummy'…and 'Deutsch' is Deutsch for 'German'…Yup, Synea speaks Deutsch round da household…) _It kinda made me happy to see dat ders a Deutch kid in _Fruit's Basket; _I like translatin' for people! Have any Deutsch translations give 'em to me, ya?**

"HAH! I knew it! You are hiding something!" Kimui was now on top of Keppa, pointing directly to his wincing face.

"HUH? Uh…n-no…nuthin's wrong…I-I-I ain't hidin' anythin', ya?" Keppa's eyebrows scrunched up.

"You lie! You're blatantly in pain! I can tell!"

"Nuh-uh! I- I err…I'm jus' unfit, ya?"

"Whatever…" Kimui got off of him and stretched out her arms, she had barely touched him before the goalie had started whimpering in tenderness. She flicked out her long, red hair and strutted for the door.

"W-Wait! Where're Y' goin', eh? Y' didn't-"

"I'm done for now, Keppa, I've got to be somewhere." She smiled before closing the door behind her.

"What da hell?" Keppa sat up and itched his head in puzzlement. _(She didn't even take off her clothes? She just lay me down and left? Havin'said dat I did curse in ache…my goddamn leg is killin' me!)_ Keppa slowly got upon his feet and limped around the room in deep thought. _(Who was dat man…whoever he was, he took on three fully grown men and came out spotless, ya? And what da hell does 'stay away from them' mean? Who's 'them'? Aww man…how are we s'pose to win dis tournament when our goalie, our Cap'in and our defence is outta shape, eh?) _He rubbed the back of his head and decided not to get involved with anymore fights as long as this tournament was still on.

MEANWHILE… 

Jassu, Letty and Datto re-entered their locker room and stood in disclosure, "C-Cap'in'?" Not only were they surprised to see their captain again, but also to see the state he was in, him and Botta.

Letty: "Geez…what happened to you two?"

Jassu: "Marii? Did you do dis?"

Marii: "Hell yeah! I took them both on!" She stuck her thumb down.

Wakka: "It wasn't quite like dat…" He said sitting Marii down, "We got took on by some wannabe rebel…"

Marii: _(WANNABE? Gawd, if only he could here Y' say that?)_

Datto: "Marii, did he get you too?"

Marii: "Nah…but, he got Wakka and Botta pretty bad."

Datto: "WHA?" He ran down to Botta, who still couldn't talk.

Letty: "Marii?"

Marii: "Yeah?"

Letty: "Why're you all wet?" Everyone turned to her.

Wakka: "Huh? I never noticed?"

Marii: "Uh…I…I got pushed by some bastard kid off the dock's edge." _(That's believable, right?)_

Jassu: "Can Y' still play?"

Wakka: "Y' can count on it, ya."

Botta nodded in agreement.

Letty: "Where's da big-guy?"

Marii jerked in amusement. _(He's in Kimui… probably?)_

Kimui: "He's in his room, resting." She entered, latching on to Jassu's arm.

Marii looked dazed. _(That was the quickest-)_

Kimui shook her head, knowing what Marii was thinking.

Marii: _(…Guess not…)_

Letty: "Him too?"

Wakka, Botta, Marii and Kimui all nodded.

Letty gave a stunned whistle, "Did Y' see who did it?"

The victims shook their head.

Wakka: "But, he did say '_stay away from them_'!"

Both girls raised their eyebrows, Kimui let out a slight uncomfortable cough. _(Great, why didn't he just blow our cover there and then; he might as well of give them our real occupations and addresses whilst he was there!)_

Marii: "Well me and Kimui will let Y' guys sort Y'selves out and prepare for the match, A-Heh?" She pushed Kimui out of the door and wiped her forehead.

"What the hell?" Kimui turned as the pair started walking away from the lockers with pace.

"Don't Y' see, Kimui, he's gonna kill them if this goes on any further?" Marii kept on adjusting her hair, face and clothes whilst she was talking. This was an obvious sign that she was uncomfortable.

"But, Bickson wants us to continue…"

"And yet he set Auron on us?" She twiddled an earring.

"Okay I got it." Kimui always had a plan; "You go and keep Auron busy from whatever he's planning, whilst I talk to Bickson, Okay?"

"HUH? No way! Why do I gotta talk to Auron? Bickson will respond better to me, ME GODDAMN IT!"

"No, Bickson's penis will respond better to you…when it comes to getting information, I'm the woman for the job." Kimui smiled, cunningly.

"B-B-But-"

"NO BUTS!"

"When're we doin' this thang, huh?"

"During the next Auroch match."

"Fine…I'll, err…my clothes are still wet…I'm getting' changed." Marii walked off in a different direction as Kimui looked around Luca.

THE NEXT DAY… 

"WELL FOLK, IT'S FINALY HAPPENING! THE BESAID AUROCHS VERSUS THE GUADO GLORIES! WE'VE HEARD THAT THREE OF THE AUROCHS ARE IN BAD SHAPE, BUT ARE PERSISTANT THAT THEY'LL PLAY, WE'VE GOT TO GIVE THEM SOME ENCOURAGMENT FOR BEING SO daring! UH-OH…HERE THEY COME!"

They Aurochs entered the blitz pool, Wakka even wore a replacement bandanna, not that you could tell as it was the exact same style as before. Soon after the Glories came in too.

"ONE, TWO, THREE…BLITZOFF!" The game begun.

Kimui had arranged to meet Bickson on dock 3, which was where the Luca Goers usually trained. As she turned the corner, she could see Bickson standing in the middle with all of the Goers behind him, preparing for their upcoming match. "You're late…" He yawned.

"Oh, sorry? I try hard to remember you, I really do." Kimui taunted.

"Shut up, whaddaya want?"

MEANWHILE… 

At the same time, Marii had arranged to meet Auron at his old home…their old home. "I can't believe this place is still his…" Marii said under her breath as she knocked on the door. There was no answer, she knocked again, "Yo, Auron…open up will Y'!"

"My apologies…I never like to keep a lady waiting." He crudely smiled and let her in.

"Yeah, yeah…" She sighed as she casually entered. "Oh…shit…" She stood dazed; the place was kept exactly the same, after all these years, even the same curtains.

"I had someone clean this place up in my absence." He smiled again.

"No shit…" She coughed.

"So why're you here, huh?" He sat her down.

"I-I wanted to see Y'…visit the place…catch up on old times?" She choked on her words.

"Well, where's Kimui?" He sounded insanely pleased.

"Uh...sh-she couldn't come…she's ill."

"Aww…that's the shame." He sat down next to her, as close as possible, Marii found it intimidating.

_(He's like a pervy old man? How old is this guy again? I can't remember the age difference? He doesn't look that old? 35! That's it he's 35!)_

"How're your Auroch…friends?" He pestered.

"F-Fine…they're playing a match today…they didn't see Y' when Y' beat them up…they won't press charges or nuthin'…"

"Good, I might have had to visit them again if they did…"

"Well Y' won't have to." She replied quickly. _(Calm it down Marii, Y' scarrin' Y'self!)_

DOCK 3… 

"Yeah, I'll come clean…I did set Auron on you." Bickson held up his hand in admittance.

"WHY?"

"Well…somebody had to keep an eye on you while I was busy…"

"You mean you don't trust us?"

"Now then, I have a feeling that Marii would be more faithful than you but, I don't wanna take any chances, yeah?"

"How seriously are you taking this?" _(Are you a kid?)_

"Very, right guys?" Bickson turned around to his teammates, who all laughed and nodded.

"You're all a bunch of children!"

"No, we just to like to make Wakka's stay uncomfortable."

"Why couldn't you just do something like…like putting a whoopee cushion under his chair or something?"

"That's just how it started, it's gotten extreme now!" He clenched his fist.

"You're pathetic…all of you!" She glared at them all. "Auron is a murderer! Or had you forgotten?"

"Oh C'mon! What's he gonna do?" Bickson seemed cocky.

"Well, lets see…yesterday afternoon he beat three of the Aurochs to pulp-"

"Was one Wakka?" Bickson jumped.

"Yes." Kimui snapped.

"HAH!" He jerked.

"Yes, well that may be funny to you but to me that's sick."

"That's your opinion…"

"Did I also mention that he tied Marii to a dock an held her underwater until she fell unconscious?"

Bickson dropped his jaw, and then composed himself, "Hmm, she had it coming…"

"EXCUSE ME?" Kimui dropped her jaw.

AURON'S PLACE… 

"Would you like a look around?" Asked Auron.

"Why? It's just the same as before, right?"

"You said you came to visit the place, so come on." He took her hand and brought her around the home that was only too familiar to the girl. She could remember everything. "I even kept your rooms the same." He opened the door to reveal Marii and Kimui's shared room.

"Wha-?" She gasped at how perfect everything had been kept. "Y' seriously wanted everythang as it was?"

Auron nodded, "Whaddaya think?"

"I…ah…?" She was speechless. _(Kimui, Y' gotta get a load of this.)_

All of a sudden Auron made a pass at her, "You wanted to catch up on old times, right?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded, suddenly regaining her sense of reality.

"It's been so long…" He smelt her hair, "I hope you haven't changed anything?"

"What do Y' mean?"

"Y' know piercing, tattoos, scars, Y' know what I mean?"

She shook her head, "Nah…nuthin's changed. Kept it specially for Y'."

"Well, I better check just in case…"

LUCA STADIUM… 

"IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THE GLORIES ARE TAKING IT EASY ON THE AUROCHS REGARDLESS OF THEIR INJURIUES! IT'S ONLY THE FIRST HALF AND THE GUADO ARE WINNING 2-1! WAKKA'S RUBBING HIS THROWING ARM LOOKS LIKE HIS WOUND IS AFFECTING HIS GAME PLAY!"

Wakka was trying to stretch out his right arm, but clasped his hand in as a sore force shot up to his shoulder. Letty came up from behind him and stuck up his thumb; Wakka did the same to show that it wasn't a big deal, even though it even pained his to raise his thumb.

"THE GUADO ARE SHOWING NO SYMPATHY AS THE COME IN TO TACKLE BOTTA, WHO CURRENTLY HAS THE BALL."

Botta was now surrounded by three different guado all looking anxious for the ball. Jassu was signalling, he was open and he was the fastest swimmer of the team therefore it only made sense to pas him the ball, plus he wasn't injured. Botta power balled to Jassu as the blitzball shot past all three members of the opposition who couldn't intercept. Jassu snatched the ball and sped towards Datto, who was a goal shooter he seemed in better shape than Wakka so either his or Letty would be preferred for scoring.

"JASSU PASSES TO DATTO! DATTO CLENCHES ONTO THE BALL! THE GUADO CAHSE AFTER HIM, HE PAUSES, SHOOTS! GOAAAAAAAL! 2-2 BETWEEN THE AUROCHS AND GLORIES!"

DOCK 3… 

"Think about it, do you really think I would even consider caring for a girl like her? She's just easy to twist."

Kimui had the biggest urge to attack him but knew it wouldn't solve anything, "You're a fool, you know that!"

"The biggest fool is the fool who follows the fool in the first place."

"Are you implying that Marii is a fool?"

"Correct."

_(Right, that's it…)_ She leapt on him and began to repeatedly hit his face and chest. "YOU SOD! YOU STAY AWAY FROM BOTH OF US! YOU JUST USE PEOPLE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST-"

AURON'S PLACE… 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Marii backed away into a wall; she slipped down to the floor.

"Huh? What's wrong I thought you wanted it?" Auron stood over her.

"Forget it! This was stupid! I can't stand to be here! Too many bad memories! I CAN'T STAND YOU!"

"Y'know…I ALREADY KNEW IT YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"HUH?" She stood up slowly and rubbed her head.

" '_Oh…I came to see you and catch up on old times like nothings happened'_, HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM, HUH?"

"What the hell are Y' on, Auron?" _(Uh-oh…he's pissed.)_

Auron lunged at her, thrusting his mouth upon hers.

"UMM! F-F…AURON! FUCK OFF!" She attacked, pushing his a far distance and trying to reach the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He chased after her.

"AWAY FROM YOU!" She kicked him back in the shin and proceeded to run down stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" He grabbed her arm, she pulled away harder and harder until he smiled and let go without a care, leaving her to fall down to the bottom. Auron stayed at the top and glanced down at her, he kneeled down and dusted of his leg, "I miss these fights."

**Okay, so da story ends wid both gals fightin'…BOOYA! MUD WRESTLIN'! (Or not…)**

**I gotta 'nutha complaint! (Uh oh…) My B.R. vol 11 came yesterday! But, why am I complainin' I hear Y'all ask? Because I didn't think it was ever gonna come so my sis cheered me up by buyin' it for me from a book store last week…I read dat and I already had vol 12 (which jus' came out over here) so I read dat too, ya? But da vol I ordered came last night…DATS JUS' MY FRICKIN' LUCK, Y' KNOW!**

**LMAO…I actually remember sayin' to my lil' sis dat now dat she's bought it for me dat da one I ordered was probably arrive soon after…we MONDO jinxed it! Sorry for not writtin' for soooooo long, I've been enjoyin' my hols, hope Y'all did too (if you had any dat is?) Keep da reviews commin'…**

**Catchya l8r, your skank wid a wank, SYNEA xXx**


	13. Violence leads to more violence

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeehaw! Synea's ready for action! Bring it! LOL…Yo, it's my mates birthday today so I'm writtin' dis for you babe, ya? Havin' said dat, dis thang will probably be put up approximately 1 month after I've said dis… Ah whatcha gonna do 'bout it…**

"_Wha? …Who? SUNNOVA BITCH, MY HEAD KILLS WITH A PASSION!"_

"_Yo! You up, ya?"_

"_Sure, sure…I ain't pissed again am I?"_

"_Nah…You jus' got knocked out, dis is one of those concussion-dream-things, Y'know?"_

"_Oh…BOOYA! I've never had one of those before!" _

_Marii was surrounded by complete darkness; the pitch black nearly engulfed her. Not that she could see him clearly; she knew Wakka was somewhere nearby. She was sitting, hugging her legs with one hand and holding her head with the other._

"_It ain't a good thing Marii! People die from dis sorta thing, Y'know?" Wakka hissed; his voice seemed to be circling around her, as if he was pacing as he talked._

"_Well…how do I wake up, wise-guy?" She looked around for him, but he was completed blind to her._

"_Err…dat's da hard part-"_

"_Y' don't know, do Y'?"_

"_Nah…sorry."_

_She sighed and rubbed her head, "One thangs for sure…I definitely landed on my goddamn head! So what happened, babe? Did Y' say I got knocked out?"_

"_Uh-huh…knocked out bad. You've been unconscious for a while."_

"_Heh, heh…how the hell did I manage that, huh?"_

"…" _Wakka didn't answer. _

"_Wakka? Babe?" Marii squinted; her eyes weren't adjusting to the dark._

_There was still a silence, it wasn't that he wouldn't answer; he just simply wasn't there to._

"_W-Wakka? That ain't funny, I don't like this dark…Y' gotta light?" She reached around in her pockets and pulled out one of her lighters, which she kept well hidden from Kimui. As she was about to light it, another voice materialized._

"_If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have started that habit…"_

_She dropped the lighter and choked, "Fuck me…whaddaya doin' in my concussion-dreamy thang?"_

"_Trying to wake you up princess. I'm not finished with you…"_

"_Y' mean we were doin' sumin' to begin with?" She rubbed her head again, the pain became clearer to her._

"_But of course, you don't remember? It's not like you to lose at one of our fights so easily, I was expecting more…"_

"_To tell the truth Auron, I've forgotten and my head is killin' me! Actually, Wakka says that I'll die if I don't wake up sooner or later." She sounded weirdly optimistic._

"_Well then, allow me to do the honours…"_

_The black surrounding her turned to a blinding white, as she squinted and rubbed her eyes twice; the second time she opened them wide and screamed to see a smug Auron smirking in her face, _"Get up!"

"Uh…" She sat up and then slowly got up onto her feet.

"Nice fall." He heaved a chuckle.

"Hmm." She gave a dirty look as she quickly got up and held her head, until she sat back down on the first step. "Who pushes a gal down the goddamn stairs, huh?"

"I didn't push you, you fell remember?"

"Like shit I did!" She finally stood back up.

"You should get that head checked out, don't want you blacking out again now do we?"

"Go to hell, Y' sunnova bitch!" Marii started to head for the door.

"Why? Oh why must you be so harsh with me?" Auron leaned over her and against the door, blocking her exit.

"'Cause Y' like it that way…remember?" She glared before pushing him aside and slamming the door after her.

_**DOCK 1…**_

"…SO, I'M A SOD AM I?" Bickson wiped his bottom lip from his own spit and blood. He kicked Kimui, who was curled up on the ground.

"Err…Bickson?" One of his teammates stepped up to him.

"WHAT?" He snapped.

"This isn't good publicity…w-what with the tournament and all-"

"WHO THE FUCK ASKED YOU?" He pushed the goer away and circled around Kimui, who looked like she was about to speak up.

"What?" He teased.

"…B-B…Ba…"

"C'mon, speak up!"

"…BASTARD!"

She swung her left leg past both of his ankles, causing him to fall flat on his back. She swiftly got up and held her right arm, which was hanging by her side out of joint.

"I said stay away…and I meant it!" She gasped for air, but still sounded menacing."You just stay away, forever!"

_**STADIUM…**_

"3-2 TO THE AUROCHS, WHO JUST SNATCHED A THIRD GOAL WITHIN THE SECOND HALF!" The crowd went mental; cheers soared through the arena. "JUST TEN SECONDS LEFT TIL END OF GAME, THE GUADO HAVE THE BALL, CAN THEY KICK IN ONE LAST GOAL?" The guado mid-fielder aimed for the Auroch's goal. He as he kicked the crowd stood sill, there was no defence on the Auroch's side…just Keppa. "HE SHOOTS…!" Keppa held out his hands, he dove for the ball's direction, and with that…caught it straight in his palms. "A SHAMEFUL MISS…**_BEEP! _**…AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS MATCH FOLKS! THE AUROCHS WIN AGAIN 3-2 OVER THE GLORIES, WHO ARE NOW OUT OF THE TOURNAMENT! AUROCH'S GO ON TO THE FINALS! BUT WHO WILL THEIR NEXT OPPONENTS BE? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT MACH BETWEEN THE LUCA GOERS AND THE AL BHED PHYSCES!"

The Aurochs entered their changing room minutes later with wide grins, "WE RULE!" They applauded. "Man, wish da gals were here to see dat, eh!" Letty huffed, exhausted.

"You mean… dey ain't?" Keppa panted.

"Nah…Kimui said dat dey had to be somewhere else?" Letty replied.

"Well dat's upsettin', ya!" Wakka stamped his foot, "how're we suppose to get our rocks off widout gals, eh?"

"YEAH!" He received many a reply from his team.

"I say we have a shower and go after dem!"

"YEAH!"

_**DOCK 1…**_

"A-Heh, you just don't know when to stop, do you?" Bickson laughed as he sat up.

"Makes two of us." Kimui retaliated. "Ow..." She clenched her dangling hand.

"Hmph..." He stood up, "Maybe I should shut you up for good-"

"Do that and I'll castrate you..." Came a determined voice from behind Bickson. He turned around.

"M-Marii, I uhh..."

"Save it! ...Kimui, you're arm...kick-ass!" Marii prodded it.

"Ow-HEY! You gonna help me pop it back in or what?" Kimui spat.

"Fine, geez...Y' such a grouch..." **CRACK**

"GAH!...Thanks..."

Bickson stepped forward about to speak, before he was interrupted again, "Before you say anythang, Bickson; I gotta tell Y' that I've jus been pushed down some stairs by one-eyed, cocky bastard so I'd watch how you suck-up to me, yeah?"

"Ah- well, It was like this Marii, Kimui came over to tell me to leave you two alone, but I told her that...that...that I love you!"

"WHA!" Kimui and Marii simultaniously coughed.

"Yeah, it's true. I love you Marii." He held out his arms.

"You're so full of shit! No idiot would believe that in a million years!" Kimui stated, the goers looked pretty stunned at the captain's desperity too.

"Aww Bickson..." Marii went up to him and took in his hug.

"Excuse me!" Both Kimui and the Goers gawked at the scene.

"You see Marii, I care for you."

"Uh-huh..." She sighed sweetly as she slid her hands down his waist and to his crotch.

"M-Marii, wh-what're you doing? Not now, I mean-ACK! FUCK!" There was a crunch as she pushed him away with one hand and gripping his pants with the other.

"Ooh..." Everyone surrounding grimanced.

"If you loved me, I wouldn't of had to pop Kimui's arm back in place! If you loved me, the Auroch's wouldn't of had seven shades 'o' shit kicked outta them AND if you REALLY loved me, WE WOULDN'T BE INVOLVED IN ANY OF THIS CRAP!" There was a final crunch until she let go. Bickson collasped to the ground cupping himself. Marii struted over to Kimui and placed her arm around her friend, "Phew...C'mon, then. I'm hungry." The brown-haired girl notioned, before the pair left the dock. _(Man, that felt so good...) _She thought.

_(Guess Bickson's gonna need a ball-retrieval opporation...) _Kimui smirked.

"You had me so worried, I actually thought you were dumb enough to take Bickson's side." Kimui sighed, "Hey, you're limping?"

Marii ignored her and retaliated, "So are you. So, Y' gonna tell what went down?"

Kimui smirked, "Well, what he ACTUALLY said was that you meant nothing to him and was just screwing you around. I told you the first time I met him that he looked the type to fuck people up the wrong way."

"Well, he did that plenty enough...got pretty worrying after a while, I thought he was trying to tell me something..." _(...Turned out that he jus' liked gals screamin'?)_

"HUH!" Kimui stopped walking.

"What?" Marii shrugged.

"Are we talking about the same thing here?"

"Uhh...yeah?" She didn't seem so sure.

"Erm...a-hem. What I meant was that he seemed like the kind of man who liked to take advantage of women."

"Oh...gotcha. I mean, uhh...that's exactly what I meant!" They continued walking.

"So...you fell down the stairs?"

Marii grimanced, "Got pushed, Kimui. P-U-S-H-E-D!"

"Auron pushed you down the stairs?"

"Hell yeah! I got knocked-out and everythang!" Marii puched the air in motion.

"Why?" Kimui thought it was odd.

"Well, I was gonna 'keep him entertained', but it was to hard. Too many memories. Y' know what, that sod has kept everythang in the house EXACTLY the same! Same curtains and everythang. It was too creepy, so I flipped out. Then he tried to do me anyways and we ended up fighting. Plus, he was already onto me, he knew I didn't really want to see him."

"Wow...Yeavon must really got it in for us?"

"Hmph...right, Yeavon...'praise be' an' all that crap!" Marii made creepy zombie gestures to taunt her religious friend.

"Cut it out. Don't mock his ways! You'll get caught by a Yeavonite or something."

"Ah-can it. I couldn't give a damn right now. Yeavon can go screw himsel-"

"She's right, ya? Y' wanna watch watchya say? People'll assume you're Al Bhed or sumin'?" Both girls turned their heads to see every Auroch beamin at them in victory.

"You won!" They greeted.

The men paused, "...YEAH BABY!"

**I apologise for any spellin' mistakes made, my computer's fucked-up MONDO STYLIE! (Please help me fix it, ya...I'll make it worth Y' while...Synea raises eyebrows) I also apologise for makin' Y' wait so long for da next chapter! (SOZ!) I've kinda had alot goin' on recently. (Not dat anyone cud tell!) So I kinda had no time to do much. And I probably won't have 'nutha for a while, 'coz...SYNEA IS GOIN' ABROAD! C'mon baby! I'm gonna catch a tan and hire a JIGOLOW! Any reccomendations?**

**Catchya l8r dudes/dudettes,**

**Your hostess wid da mostess, SYNEA xXx**


	14. Celebratory blow

**SYNEA: YEEHAW, bring on da cucumber material, ya! My story has drifted sooooooooo far from where it was suppose to go but, 'Hey! Twas still fun writtin' it.' Hah! I make it sound like it's over, ya?**

"Wow, Y' won?" Marii sounded surprised, she leaned back and nudged Kimui, "Yo, dats gotta be worth a celebratory blow-job, right?"

"Marii, it's over, they're none of our concern. We're best off ditching them if we don't want to get them into more trouble." Kimui replied, out of the corner of her mouth. Marii showed a face of disappointment before turning back round to the men and smiled.

Marii: "So does that mean if Y' win the next match..."

Wakka: "We win da tournament!" He clenched his fist.

Marii: "Booya!"

Kimui: "We should probably stay out of your way then."

Jassu: No! ...I mean, you're not in my way, I mean our way! Our way!"

Marii: "Yeah Kimui, lighten up."

Kimui: "Eh-? Marii..." _(Stupid girl never listens.)_

Wakka: "So, uh...you wantin' to do sumin' later...I mean, I think I'm healin' after dat fight." He was directing this question to Marii.

Marii: "Well I..." She glanced at Kimui, who was shaking her head, "**_Gulp_**...I think Y' need a rest after that match big-man. Plus, me and Kimui have gotta sort sumin' out for Y'.

Kimui: "Pardon?"

Letty: "Is dat right...?"

Marii: "Uh-huh! It's a BIG surprise." She spread out her arms.

Keppa: "Well bring it on. We'll catchya later, ya?"

Marii: "Bye-bye!" She waved cutely. Kimui stared blankly at her. "What?"

"Give me a break..."

"What!"

"A surprise? What's that then, hmm?"

"Uhh…I ain't planed that part out yet."

"Really…" Kimui didn't seem amused or surprised.

"Y-Yeah…BUT when I do come up with one, Y' better bet that when the guys see, every Goliath WILL shoot up!" Marii jumped in motion.

"What DO you mean by 'every Goliath will shoot up?' What are you planning in that numb head of yours?" But it was too late. Marii was already wrapped in her own schemes, unwilling to listen to her disallowing friend.

"MuwhahahahahaHA!" She was rubbing her palms together and glaring at Kimui. "My dear, DEAR friend Kimui…by chance could Y' tell your lil' ol' pal Marii here your measurements, could Y'?" She started looking her up and down in a worrying manner.

"M-My measurements? …Whatever for? What are you thinking?"

"Just trust me…Goliath WILL shoot up…every last one of 'em…"

**Later…**

"I…don't…believe…you."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? C'mon its jus a lil' fun babe."

"FUN? This is mutiny! I can't believe this, only you could come up with this bad a plan, Marii."

"Thanks…I pride myself on that motion."

"Tch!"

"Don't 'tch' at me! I'm doing Y' a favour."

"Erm, how?"

"Y' like Jassu, right? I'm giving you and him a unforgettable 'last night'."

"What…" _(You care that much?)_

"I mean, I'm REALLY gonna miss them, Y'know…" 

"Will you?"

"Their presence…their jokes…their voices…I-I'll really miss that…"

_(I have never seen this side of you before?)_

_(Even the time you got the shit kicked outta Y'…I'll miss Y')_

"… Are you alright?"

"…Uh-huh, jus' a lil' ticked off."

"Aww…is my little Marii getting a case of the love-bug."

"Like fuck I am…C'mon, try it on."

"Crap." Kimui was being cautious of Marii's crazy plan, not realising how much thought the girl had put into it. "This is stupid."

"I know, but why should that bother us?"

"YOU! WHY SHOULD THAT BOTHER YOU! Don't make out that we're both involved with this!"

"A-Heh, well excuuuuuuuuse me!" The girls both began to giggle in fits of laughter, "C'mon, one last bit of fun, and then we wash our grubby hands of 'em, eh? Whaddaya say?" Marii held out her arm open for her friend to link.

"What else can I say?" Kimui replied smiling, wrapping her arm around the pal's.

"YEEHAW!" They both skipped off, ready for action.

**BLITZBALLER'S INN…**

"MAN, I can't believe we only got one more match to go…I'm getting' excited again!" Letty start bouncing on the spot, like an excited little boy on his birthday.

"Cool it will Yah! Don't start celebratin' yet, we dunno who we're fightin' yet." Wakka was tense. _(Bet anybody dat we end-up playin' da goddamn Goers.)_

"Hey! Whaddaya think da surprise is, eh?" Letty was still bouncing.

Keppa: "Hmm, dunno… a cake?"

Datto: "A party?"

Letty: "A strip tease?"

Jassu: "Dat would be nice, ya."

Letty: "Yeah…"

Botta: "Maybe not, don't give your hopes up fellas."

Jassu and Letty: "Dang it!"

Wakka: "Whatever it is, we gotta show boundless gratitude, ya. Dey've been more friendly then we deserve, if anything WE should be giving THEM da surprise…?" His mind started to drift.

Datto: "You got an idea?"

Wakka: "Yeah…plenty, C'mon fellas. We got alotta plannin' to do."

**MEANWHILE…**

"Whaddaya think, huh?" "The word 'repulsed' comes to mind." "Bet Y' say that to all the gals…" Marii curtseyed before folding her arms and glancing at Kimui, shaking her head and swaying form side to side. 

"W-hat?" Kimui hesitated to ask.

"Somethin's missin'?"

"Like…" Kimui looked at herself in the mirror.

"Like…this." Marii pulled out a black pot and a brush from her side.

"What in Spira is that?"

"Tattoo stuff, its jus' body paint."

"You are NOT touching me with that!"

"OH! Correction my friend, I AM touchin' Y' with this, now HOLD STILL."

"Make me!"

"FINE! RARGH!" The brown-haired girl leapt on the redhead pinning her to the ground. She poised the brush to her face and smeared a thick black line across her cheek.

"Marii!" Kimui tried her best to brush the opposed off.

"GODDAMN IT WOMAN, HOLD STILL!" She forced Kimui's head round to the other side, staining her with another line to the face.

"There, pretty as a picture." Marii climbed up onto her feet and dusted herself off, "and that was your work-out for today."

Kimui rushed back to the mirror, examining her face. Two, pitch-black, horizontal lines were imprinted on each cheek. "I-I l-look like…like…"

"Like Jas, hee-hee, I know."

"You crafty little-"

"Y'll thank me later, C'mon do me!"

"I'm not up for that sort of action at the moment.

"C'mon do me, right in the face!"

"What are you-"

"KIMUI!" Marii stormed up to her and shoved the bottle and brush into her hands, "I want a line goin' down my eye, like Auron."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's SEXAY! Why else do Y' think the one-eyed wonder has so many female companions? It certainly ain't for his BUSHIDO skills… C'mon draw a BIG line goin' down my left eye."

"Uhg…"

**15 minutes later…**

Wakka: "Hey kid."

Little girl: "Y-yes Sir?"

Wakka: "Wanna make a couple o gil?"

Little girl: "A COUPLE? Mister, you got to be joking! What do you expect me to get with a couple of gil? Sweets? How old do you think I am!"

Wakka: "Err…six?"

Little girl: "WRONG! I'm eight! And I'm old enough to bargain when I want to! Whatever it is you want me to do, you got to pay me TWENTY gil!"

Wakka: "Y-You lil'…" Wakka clenched his fist and shook it.

Little girl: "MOMMY! MOMMY! There's a bad man attacking me! WAH!"

Wakka: "Whoa! Calm it down a lil' I-I ain't gonna do nuthin', ya!"

Little girl: "WAH! …Twenty gil please."

Wakka: "GRR…Fine, here."

Little girl: "Thanks." She snatched the paper money form the captain's hand. "Now what is it I'm doing again?"

Wakka: "You see dat door there?" He was pointing to the lounge of the blitz arena where Kimui and Marii were located. "I want you to look for two girls, ones tall with long red hair, real slim, ya? And da other one's da same height wid short brown hair, got weird eyes…weird…lovely…deep…"

Little girl: "Uhh…you were saying?"

Wakka: "Ah! Uh-well, go to dem and give dem dis note, ya. Think you can do dat for me."

Little girl: "Sure thing, you foreigners are so easy to screw over." The girl said taking the note and skipping off towards the lounge.

Wakka: _(Goddamn Luca kids, I ain't never knockin' up a Luca chick.)_

**SAME TIME…**

Kimui: "Excuse me, young man?"

Teen: "Uh?"

Kimui: "I couldn't ask you a favour, could I?"

Teen: "S-Sure?"

Kimui: "You know of the Blitz lodge?"

The teenage boy nodded.

Kimui: "Could you go over there and give this message to the Besaid Aurochs? It's urgent."

Teen: "What's the cost?"

Kimui: _(Luca kids, always want something for nothing.) _" _**Sigh…** _what are you wanting?"

Teen: "You're a hooker right? You should come up with a few of things?"

Kimui: **Cough! **"E-Excuse me! How old are you? Twelve?"

Teen: "Fifteen actually, hurry up I don't have all day."

Kimui: "I don't do little boys…"

Teen: "Then we don't do a deal."

Marii: "She might not do lil' guys, but I DO."

Teen: "Huh?"

Marii: "Whaddaya wantin'?"

Teen: "E-Err…Uh…"

Marii: "C'mon I ain't got all day? Blow? Anal? How's 'bout a lovely sixty-nine?"

Teen: "I-I…I…"

Marii: "Weren't expectin' that were Y'? Now do us all a favour and post the goddamn note, got it?"

He nodded timidly.

Marii: "Now scram."

Kimui: "That's one way to do it?"

Marii: " Why don't you just play up to them?"

Kimui: "I've got some sense, thanks."

Marii: "Whatever…"

Kimui: "Think he'll post it?"

Marii: "If he remembers me he will."

Kimui: "What?"

Marii: "I met his father…sneaky kid was spyin' on us the WHOLE time. I think it warped him a'lil'"

Kimui: Oh…that would explain a lot."

Marii laughed to herself. " C'mon we gotta go."

A little girl stood infront of them as they began to move.

Little girl: "U-Uh…do you know this really tall guy with a funny voice?"

Marii and Kimui: "…Wakka…"

Little girl: "He said for you two to have this." She handed his note.

Marii: "Kick-ass, instant messagin'!"

Kimui: "I don't think this is a reply. Thank you young lady."

Little girl and Marii: "Young lady!"

Kimui: "Just go…" _(And take Marii with you.)_

Marii: "Open it! OPEN IT!" She started bouncing.

Kimui: "I am, it says- _'Meet us at the blitz arena centre in ten minutes, we gotta surprise, ya.'_

Marii: "Wow, the accent even comes through in their writing?"

Kimui: "Our note says for them to meet us at the SAME place at the SAME time? What's going on?"

Marii: "Beats the hell outta me?"

Kimui: "What should we do?

Marii: "GO OF COURSE! We jus' gotta make sure we get there first so we can do our thang!"

Kimui: "Right! Lets run for it!"

**5 MINS LATER…**

Teen (with half a hard-on): "W-Wakka?"

Wakka: "Y-Yeah?"

Teen: "I got to give you this." He shoved the note into Wakka's hands a scurried off as if he was forbidden to be there.

Wakka: "Thanks." He called.

Datto: "What is it?" He snatched the note and ripped it open, "_'All of you have got to meet us at the centre of the Blitz arena in ten minutes…_

_HOPE NONE OF Y' HAVE UNLOADED Y' BARRELS! _

_Marii, you've got to ruin everything with your vulgar mouth, don't you?_

_HEY, IT'S MY VULGAR MOUTH THAT GOT ME WHERE I AM TODAY BABY! BOOYA!'_"

Keepa: "What does dat mean?"

Letty: "Means, we're in for some nookie, ya!"

Botta: "Quite a charming letter…"

Jassu: "Unloaded…?"

Letty: "Our…b-barrels…?"

Jassu and Letty: "WE'RE GONNA GET LAID, YA!" Both men started dancing.

Wakka: "But dis was gonna be our turn to give dem sumin', ya?"

Keppa: "C'mon, It was their idea first after all."

Datto: "Yeah, what if we've ruined their plans, Cap'in?"

Wakka: "Nah, we jus' gotta get there before dem, dats all. Let's move it!"

**WELLITY WELLITY! Hows 'bout dat, eh? I'm MONDO sorry dis has taken so long, jus' lost track o time I guess. But now I'm FREE…for a while anyways… I'm walkin' 'round funny at da mo, because my da scar on my left knee _(which might I mention, appeared when I was 10 / 11? I can't quite remember. Well, I say 'appeared' what I really mean is I crashed whilst on my roller blades causin' me to rip da fucker right open!) _Anywhoo…it's infected…5 friggin' years since I got it! I mean, talk 'bout retarded, ya! GRR!**

**I ain't got any reviews in a while so maybe a couple will raise my recovery rate so I can play da violin again…oh wait, I don't' know how to even hold a violin?**


End file.
